Umbral and a Vampire
by BountyRook
Summary: Instead of Tsukune ending up in Yokai Academy, an old friend of the boy instead goes in his place. One with a secret of his own and powerful in his own right. How will the other Yokai handle this powerful monster who can even match vampires?
1. Umbral Meets Vampire

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE or Pathfinder! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation and Pathfinder is owned by Paizo. So don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **I: Umbral meets Vampire**

* * *

 _Yokai Academy. A place where monsters are sent to learn to live in harmony with humans. But one rule was very important at Yokai, and that rule was this: Any human who came near the school would be killed on sight._

 _Talk about hypocrisy of the highest order._

 _Well, it's a good thing that the school's newest student isn't ALL human: Me._

 _Well originally a human was meant to be standing here in my place, but thanks to 'divine intervention' or truthfully stupid luck and some magic I swapped places with the human and ended up here._

 _Now why would someone like me do that? Normally I won't help any insect at all not to mention a human at all but in this case it's an exception as this human was someone who was somewhat of a friend; Tsukune Aono. And boy did he have shitty luck most of the time and this time I helped him dodge the bullet…somewhat. Someone thought it would be amusing to admit Tsukune to this school of monsters when he was already down on his luck due to failing his entrance exam._

 _A human to attend a school for monsters?! Screw that!_

 _So, my bat shit crazy mother who had taken a liking to the kid decided to throw a monkey wrench into that rubbish and save the boy. By swapping the names on our admission letters to make it seem that he got an entrance exam to a high prestige college and me to Yokai Academy. Since unlike him I'll have a better chance of surviving there than him and plus my mother felt that I needed proper education than home schooling all the time._

 _So, with all that here I am now a new student at this school of monsters._

…

Standing at a cliff side with the academy far away in the distance was a boy wearing a black jacket, a white turtle neck shirt underneath, black leather gloves, and grey pants. He also had on white, red, and black jet shoes. His eyes are red; his cornrowed hair was jet black with a shade of blue and his skin was brown. Around this student was a dark and gloomy looking forest. Most of the trees were both dead and barren. Skulls were found on the ground. And at the edge of the cliff was pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says, "Yokai Private Academy". It was like a scene from a horror movie or something. The boy wasn't even fazed by the atmosphere. In fact, he was bored of it.

"Hmph. So, this is where Yokai Academy is huh?! Looks plain but not surprising as it's meant to be a school for monsters right." The boy said and then started to walk towards the school, by walking past the forest. He stopped and looked at everything in his sight. "Weird forest, skulls everywhere, and tombstones. Yes, definitely for monsters."

"Chu! I'm a bat!" The boy looked up as he saw a brown bat with black wings flying over him.

"Like I didn't know that you blind insect!" The boy deadpanned. He then felt movement approaching him from behind before…

"Look out!" a voice cried out.

The boy managed to leap out of the way as a bike narrowly avoided him and crashed on the ground while he caught the rider who'd fallen of it. He looked down to see a beautiful girl with bubble-gum pink hair. She had on a black choker, possibly made of leather, around her neck. Resting on the choker was a little chain with a silver cross on it, the middle of the cross with a red gem in it that he felt monstrous power from. Her attire was consisted of a green jacket with a red tie and short skirt. The uniform of Yokai Academy meaning she's a student like him. Emerald green eyes looked into his crimson eyes.

"You should be more careful girl. Someone could have gotten hurt." The boy said.

"I'm so sorry!" Came a soft reply from the girl. "I got dizzy from anemia. Are you okay?"

"That's my line girl. Are YOU okay?"

"I think so. Um…can you put me down?"

"Of course." The boy then gently put her on her feet. Now on her feet the girl suddenly froze, as if struck by something and started...sniffing?

The boy looked at her curiously. "Something the matter?" He asked. He started smelling the air but didn't find anything. What was this girl smelling for?

The girl continued sniffing the air before eyes landed on the boy. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The scent of blood…" She said in a quiet voice. "I... I can't..." She suddenly moved closer. "I lose control when I smell that scent."

Crimson eyes widened. The smell...of blood? That meant...

"I... I'm sorry," She said. "It's just because...I'm a vampire."

'FUUCK!'

And then she bit into the left side of his neck and started sucking his blood.

 _ **CHUU!**_

" **What the hell do you think you're doing?"** He pushed the girl off him and glared at her. **"I never gave you permission to suck my blood."**

"I-I'm sorry!" she said in fear. "I-I-I didn't mean any harm! Your blood was so good that I just couldn't help myself!" She bowed. "Please forgive me."

Seeing this caused the boy to drop his aggressive stance. He knew that younger vampires have trouble controlling their urges for blood and could tell that this girl here hadn't any ill intentions. Still didn't mean he liked what she did.

"Fine. I'll forgive you. Just be more careful about it next time."

The girl then blushed a little while poking her index fingers together. "It's just that...Your blood was so yummy."

' _That's because my blood contains negative energy that your kind loves.'_ The boy thought.

"Um…" The girl said as she started fiddling with her hands. "Do you...hate vampires?"

"Not really. You're the first one I've ever met in my life and so far, you're not a bad person."

"Really?" She asked. "Would you be my friend?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged. He saw no harm in that. "Of course."

"Yay!" The girl said happily. "Well my name is Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you." The vampire introduced herself.

"I'm Mace. Nice to meet you too." The now identified Mace replied politely.

…

Mace and Moka walked towards Yokai Academy with Moka pushing her bike next to her.

"You're also a first-year student at Yokai Academy." Moka said.

"Yes, I am." Mace replied, "Glad to be already be friends with you."

Moka smiled. "Same here Mace. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me more ok?"

"Sure." Mace said with a small smile.

"Right!" She said cutely. She hoped on her bike and pedaled away. "See you later, Mace!"

Mace waved at her as she left and then started walking towards the school. _'Hopefully I meet nice people like Moka at the school. If not there'll be a drop in the number of the potential assholes that cross my path.'_

…

Many people at Yokai Academy felt a shiver go down their spines wondering if karma was going to hit them hard soon.

…

Mace had made it to the school and attended the welcome ceremony. He soon arrived at his classroom and entered and saw that the girls were wearing the same clothes as Moka, and the boys was wearing the similar colored jacket but brown pants.

Mace knew that he was out of uniform and he didn't care. He gotten plenty of stares from his classmates, even comments.

 _"You see this guy?"_

 _"He's asking for trouble!"_

 _"That's not fair! Why do we have to wear this junk while he wears that?"_

 _"He's actually really cute."_

 _"I wonder if he's single?"_

Mace can hear all the comments, and just ignored them while he takes a seat at his desk. He could care less about what they thought and wore whatever he wants.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" A cheerful voice said. "I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Mace looked up at his homeroom teacher. She had on spaghetti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde but tufts of it looked like cat ears. A tail stuck out from under the skirt.

' _A werecat or cat folk. I'd lean towards the former.'_ Mace thought.

"I think you all already know this but this is a school built for monsters to attend." The teacher said.

Mace ignored her and closed his eyes as he already read the brochure of this place.

The teacher continued, "Our current problem is that the Earth has come under the control of humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying how to coexist with said humans! So, for that reason, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! You are never allowed to reveal your 'true form' understand?"

"Yo teach." Said a voice next to Mace. "Would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans?"

Mace then opened his eyes and turned his attention to the one who said that. The person was a large male with slicked brown hair but an ugly face.

"And hasten your demise? Sure, that's a _smart_ idea. Let me know how it turns out after you're in the afterlife." Mace remarked.

That caused the students to laugh while large male glaring at Mace while he took in his appearance before it turned into a sneer. He was about to say something when Ms. Nekonome continued talking.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students here are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here and since this academy is a secret sacred world, any humans who come here will be killed on sight."

Mace frowned. _'Really? Oh, the irony! Wasn't_ _this academy built so that human and monsters can live together peacefully. Still_ _it's a good thing that I'm here instead of Tsukune. He would have been royally screwed.'_

Suddenly the door opened.

"I'm sorry! After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, that's fine." Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat."

"Ok!"

Mace then looked up and his face turned into a surprised one. It was Moka. What a coincidence that they're in the same class.

"Who is she?" One of the guys said. "S... such flowing hair. Beautiful eyes!"

"Whoa, nice! Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" All the boys cried out. "I'm so happy to be in the same class with her!"

Mace frowned. _'What a bunch of perverted idiots.'_ He sees the nervous look on Moka's face as the boys started getting up from their desks to see her better.

"Hey, Moka. What a coincidence." Mace said standing up. "Nice to see that we're in the same class."

Moka blinked as she saw who said that. "Mace?" She sees Mace standing there. She suddenly flew at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Maaaaace! I can't believe we're in the same class!" She said excitedly as she hugged him.

Mace's face burns in embarrassment. "Nice to know that you're happy… but will you please-?" He was then interrupted.

"Aaaaaaah!" The boys shouted. "What's with that guy? What's his relationship with her?"

Further away the punk looking guy licked his lips. "Hmmmmm." He said quietly. Unknown to him Mace heard that and he wasn't happy.

…

After class was over, Mace felt a little weird, as Moka was dragging him through the school, her arm wrapped around his. He shot a look at Moka and saw she was really happy.

"Hey, Mace!" Moka said. "Isn't this school great?"

Mace then let out a smile. "Yes, you can say that."

Moka then giggled at what Mace said, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Shall we go get a snack?" Mace said as he let his hand out.

Moka giggled again and gave Mace her hand as they continued walking again.

"Hey! Do you see that girl?"

"Whoa! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"Wait! Who's the guy holding her hand?"

"That guy! Is so dead!"

' _I'd like to see you insects try.'_ Mace held back a chuckle. As if any of them could hold a candle to him.

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

That voice snapped Mace out his thoughts. His eyes were narrowed, and it was the punk from before. Now that he wasn't sitting down, Mace had a good look and knew what he was going to do. But the punk ignored Mace and focused his attention on Moka.

"You're called Moka Akashiya are you not?" The punk asked. "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. Nice to meet you."

Mace just looked flatly at the punk while holding onto Moka's hand tight. He even noticed that the hallway went quiet.

"By the way," Saizou grabbed Mace by his shirt and yanked him up. "Why is a beautiful girl like yourself associating with a guy like this?"

"I know him. That's Saizou Komiya!" A student said.

"He's one of those ill-mannered rouge monsters."

"He sounds like a ladies' man, but all the human women he met he molested."

Mace froze in shock. _'This insect molested women?!'_ Mace then became livid. He hated insects like this.

Saizou was ignoring all the comments from the crowd. He smiled as he pointed himself. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" He asked Moka. "Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun?"

"W-What...?" Moka was starting to say.

 _CRACK!_

 _OOOOWWWWW!_

The next thing everyone saw was Saizou on the ground clutching his bent arm. He looked up to see why and standing in front of him was Mace who had the punk's arm in a powerful grip. He also saw that his eyes were bright crimson red.

"Mace?" Moka asked in surprise.

" **You have a lot of guts laying your hands on me you insect."** Mace said out loud which made everyone jumped, including Moka. **"So you like to molest women huh? I'm amazed that you're not six feet under yet since such a thing is frowned upon in the human world and some have gotten annihilated for such actions."** Mace then applied more pressure to the arm bending it to an uncomfortable angle and making Saizou wince in pain. **"I'm only going to say this once insect, stay the hell away from Moka."** His face then became darker than usual as he drew closer to the punk and grabbed him by the head. **"Or I'll kill you! And I have a lot of experience in doing that to insects like you."** He then slammed Saizou's head into the ground.

All the students gasped at what Mace said and did to Saizou. Even Moka's eyes widened, and was softened. Mace was protective of her. It made her blush as she felt special.

Saizou got up from the ground and was angry at Mace for what he did and said to him. He actually had the nerve to attack and threaten him.

" **So the insect wants to fight? Then what are you waiting for?"** Mace taunted.

Moka suddenly grabbed him.

"I'm having fun with Mace right now! Bye!" She then started running off with him much to his surprise.

Saizou growled. "Just watch." He said as he wiped the blood away. "I never allow such a nice woman like her to escape."

…

Once they ran far enough, Moka released Mace.

"That was surprising, wasn't it?" Moka asked.

"Why did you pull me away, Moka?" Mace asked.

Moka froze when he asked her that. She looked to the ground while she played with her fingers.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"To me…" Moka said quietly, "That's...That's really special. I've never had a friend before, and I don't want to lose the first one I've ever made."

' _I'm her first friend? Wow…'_ Mace thought before smiling _._ "Don't worry." He replied. "Like I said earlier I'm glad to be your friend."

Moka was crying tears of joy as she hugged him. "Thank you."

Mace was surprised by the action, but he returned the gesture.

After a moment, the two realized that they were still hugging each other and pulled away. Moka was blushing while Mace was shaking his head.

"Mace." Moka said.

"Yes?" Mace replied.

"Thanks for letting me suck your blood!" She said happily. "You should be proud of yourself! There's no any other blood I drank before from those transfusion packs!" Moka said with stars in her eyes.

Mace has a deadpanned expression and sweat drops at that comment. _'When did I become_ _food to this girl?'_

Moka then started laughing a little.

"What?" Mace asked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just glad to meet someone like you." Moka said while blushing.

"You already said that before."

…

With that, Mace and Moka spent the rest of the day together. Moka showed Mace all the sights and places at the academy.

Right now, their taking a walk around the forest and they come across what Mace figured were the dorms.

"So that is where we'll be staying?" Mace asked.

"Yup." Moka replied.

Mace's eye widened when he felt a spiritual pressure. His eyes are narrowed at Moka's Rosario.

Moka then noticed that Mace was looking at her Rosario. "You wanna know about my Rosario?" She asked.

"Yes. That would be appreciated."

"You see, I wear this Rosario for a reason."

"Why?"

"Because if I take it off, I become a really, scary vampire."

"Really?" _'Must be to contain her power meaning that she's very powerful.'_

Moka nodded. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

Mace looked at the Rosario in a surprised expression. As he took a closer look, the gem begins to glow red. He then looked at Moka who was really next to him. "Uh Moka?"

"Even if our powers are sealed." Moka said with a blush as she put her hands on Mace. "We do still end up craving blood." She digs her fangs into Mace's neck.

 **CHUU!**

" **SERIOUSLY!"**

…

The next day came and Mace was walking to school with his eyes closed. His first day at the academy wasn't all that bad. He made a friend here and she was pretty. That one Mace blushed at.

And once again he was still wearing the same clothes from the first day he came.

"Hey! Loverboy!"

Mace opened his eyes in annoyance as he recognized who was talking to him. And it was Saizou sitting up against a tree.

"What do you want insect?" Mace asked.

Saizou then came up to him and yanked him on his shirt again. He slammed Mace against the wall around the school. All the students who were outside stopped to see what was going on.

"From the looks of it, I'd say you had fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday." Saizou said dangerously.

"Yes. And?" Mace responded.

"And now you're gonna pay for it today! What's your true form?"

Once again Saizou found himself on his knees in pain as his arm was in an iron grip and bent once again at an angle by Mace who stood over him. Said person let out a smirk.

"My true form, you say?" Mace asked, "You must be in a hurry to die insect."

Mace then bent the arm even more and savored the sound of Saizou whimpering in pain. His smirk then got bigger.

"I see no reason to tell a weak insect like you my true form." Mace said as he grabbed the punk by his neck. "Besides if I told you you'll be pissing and shitting yourself in fear and end up even more pathetic than you are now. So, I'll save you the trouble and just shut you up."

He then choke-slams Saizou to the ground. Seeing that the insect was out he walked away with the other students giving him a wide berth. _'At least these insects know their place.'_

…

And so, Mace looked for Moka. As he looked, he heard the students talking about him.

"Did you guys hear about Mace?"

"Yeah. He not only stood up against Saizou, he literally manhandled him again!"

"Really?! Second time?!"

"He did that yesterday to Saizou when he was with Moka. He must be a very powerful monster."

"Wow! That's so cool! I wonder what kind of monster he is."

Mace just sighed and continued. He hated being the center of attention, he just wanted to protect his friend from that punk Saizou. She wasn't in the school. So, it was possible that she was in her dorms.

"MAAAAAAACEEEEEEE!" Mace's face then turned dark as he heard a certain girl call his name.

' _The insect didn't learn! Well he's dead meat now!"_ Mace turned on his heels and dashed towards where Moka was.

…

In the forest Moka was running away from Saizou who was chasing after her, she then stopped surrounded by tombstones. "Oh man." Saizou said as he was unbuttoning his shirt. "Whenever I see a cute girl, I just get wild!" Saizou said while he's licking his lips.

Moka was trembling with fear as Saizou got closer and closer to her.

 _WHACK!_

Saizou then got kicked in the face and landed on the ground. Moka's eyes widened at who it was who just saved her. "Mace...?" Moka said.

Mace's eyes were full of hatred as he stared at Saizou. "Congratulations. You just graduated to dead meat."

Saizou then growled at Mace as he got back on his feet. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you always getting in my way!"

"Please." Mace said as he cracked his neck. "The feeling is mutual."

Saizou snarled at him. "That's it!" Saizou's body then grew bigger and became more muscular, which caused his shirt to rip off and entering his true form. He laughed. "Now then, let's what you got!" He then pumped his arms.

"So all you did was make yourself a bigger target. Bravo." Mace deadpanned.

Saizou roared charging at Mace and punched him.

"What?" Saizou said in shock as his attack was stopped easily by Mace's finger. "How did you…?"

 _WHACK!_

Mace sent the transformed fool flying into multiple trees.

Moka looked in awe at Mace's strength. She wondered what kind of monster he is.

Mace walked up to the barely standing Saizou with slits in his eyes. "Even transformed you're nothing compared to me. You have my permission to die now."

Saizou then grinned. "Oh really?" He picked up some dirt and threw it at Mace's eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Mace yelled. Saizou immediately took the initiative and attacked. Mace was barely able to block the punch which sent him sliding back towards where Moka was. Saizou was surprised that Mace blocked the punch.

"How did you…?"

"Like a pathetic insect you resort to such tricks against me." Mace said while rubbing the sand out of his eyes and using the other hand to support himself on Moka. "Even then I'm no saint either since I've used worse tricks in a fight and have counters for such. You're just too below me for me to even bother."

"And now just die al-" Mace stopped when he heard something snap and realized that he had something in his arm which he saw was Moka's Rosario. Next he and Saizou felt incredible power behind them and the ground shake under them. Their eyes widened as they saw Moka being covered in dark aura. Her body began to change. Her hair turned silver, her fangs were more visible. When her transformation was finished, she looked at them with her crimson eyes.

Mace smirked at the transformed vampire. _'This is Moka's true form? Color me impressed.'_

"J-Just like the legends, red eyes and an intense supernatural energy. T-This is the power of an S-Class Monster…A vampire!" Saizou said timidly while shielding his eyes from the intense energy released. Said person was hopping in place and stretching herself. After a few practice kicks she turned to a grinning Mace.

" **Like what you see?"** Inner Moka asked in a deep voice.

" **Who wouldn't?"** Mace replied with a matching tone and released his own energy, scaring Saizou shitless and surprising Moka who then smiled. **"As much as I'd love to chat I'd rather do it when the dead meat over there is dealt with first. I'll let you have the honor of doing that since he attacked you first unless you'd rather let me do it instead."**

" **And they say that chivalry is dead."** Inner Moka smirked, **"He's mine to deal with."**

" **Have fun."** Mace said.

" **What's wrong? You wanted me, right? Then come and get me."** The vampire taunted Saizou. Being the fool that he is he jumped at it and Mace shook his head.

' _What a fool!'_ Mace watched as the insect missed his attack and paid for it.

" **It's time for you to know your place!"** Moka then roundhouse kicked Saizou sending him flying into more trees.

"O-Okay, I k-know my place." A prone and dizzy Saizou said. However, before he could faint Mace was in front of his downed form with his crimson red eyes glaring at him.

"Have you forgotten insect? I told you that you have my permission to die. **So, die!"** Mace inhaled showing the black scales on the sides of his neck and breathed out a large cone of dark flames which quickly engulfed a screaming Saizou. A few seconds later there was nothing left of the insect. Not even his ashes.

" **Even roasted. Insects smell good."** Mace said before seeing Inner Moka approach him.

The vampire smirked at him. **"So you're a dragon?"**

Mace smirked back. **"An umbral dragon to be precise, vampire."** He pointed out.

" **I've heard stories about your kind who are said to be able to match the strongest vampires, but I never thought** **I'd meet one in real life and I can see that the stories are true especially since you could hold your own in your human form."** Inner Moka said.

" **If I transformed that would have been overkill against an insect like that and I don't intend to ever waste me time doing such."** Mace replied, **"However against you…I can make an exception."**

" **Tempting but maybe another time."** Inner Moka said taking the Rosario from Mace's hand. **"Until then take care of my sentimental me and try not to die."** She winked before reconnecting the Rosario to her choker. And with the vampire returned to her sealed form who began swaying about before collapsing into his arms. Mace shook his head and walked back to the school with her.

…

Arriving at the school gates Mace noticed Moka waking up.

"Glad to see you're awake Moka." He said.

Moka then opened her eyes and looked at Mace. "Mace!" She said as she hugs him.

Mace just sighed at this. "Glad to see you're happy too."

"Mace..." Moka said as she got closer to him while blushing. Mace found himself also blushing when he saw this.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you for being my friend." Moka said. "And also, your blood is really good!"

 _ **CHUU!**_

Mace twitched his eye as he thought. _'Yep. This is going to be an occurring theme and one long school year. Seriously why me?!'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **I'll say that I'm back to writing as my job hunting since my graduation has been exhausting and time inducing and with this I'll be updating my other stories and releasing a few new ones I have in mind.**


	2. Succubus' Scheme

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation and Pathfinder is owned by Paizo. So, don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **II: Succubus' Scheme**

* * *

It's a new day at Yokai Academy for Mace as he walks towards school with a somewhat bored expression.

"Hey look! It's Moka!" A student said.

Mace sighed in annoyance at the perverts that was in this school as Moka was coming towards the school, and all the boys was eyeing her. _'Such perverted insects.'_

"She looks stunning as ever!" Said a second student.

"She's so dazzling and sweet!"

Moka just walked past the boys and not paying no mind to them as hearts starts appearing around those boys. Suddenly she spotted Mace and quickly dashed towards him.

"Good morning, Mace!" Moka said sweetly as she latched herself on Mace's shoulder, and it made Mace blush much to his chagrin.

"H-Hey Moka." Mace said, making the vampire giggle.

"WHAT?!" The boys cried out in shock.

"Uwaaaaa! There's a guy with Moka?"

"Him again? Just what the hell is his relationship with Moka?"

"He's gonna pay for this!"

Mace turns to face the male students with a flat stare and unleashed a little of his aura scaring them and making them turn away. _'Spineless insects.'_ He hears Moka giggle again making him turn to her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"What's with you, silly?" Moka asked. "Come on! Let's go!" Moka said as she grabbed Mace's hand and walked together.

Meanwhile a girl was hiding behind a billboard as she saw Mace and Moka walking off, before a smirk comes on her face.

 **…**

"Mace, why the scary face?" Moka asked Mace.

"This is my normal face." Mace bluntly replied.

' _If that's your normal face then I wonder what your scary face looks like.'_ Moka sweat dropped.

"Do you really want to see my scary face Moka?" Mace asked.

"Eh?! N-No." Moka spluttered. _'Did he read my mind?'_

"I didn't read your mind." Mace answered for her, "I just knew what you're thinking."

"Oh…" Moka said, "So how are you adjusting to life in school? I know it can be hard and all but as your friend I'm willing to help you." A blush then came on her cheeks. "So please let me know if you need any help okay?"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Mace said while rolling his eyes. Why is she doting on him like he's a helpless child? He's a freaking dragon for crying out loud! Suddenly Moka was face to face with him with both blushing at each other.

"Oh no." Moka said with a sigh.

"What is it now?" Mace asked in annoyance. Moka's arms came around his shoulders as she drew him towards her.

"Whenever I'm around you, I just want to suck your blood." Moka then brought her head down to the right side of Mace's neck and bit into it.

 _ **CHUU!**_

Mace twitched his eyebrow in annoyance and let out a sigh. _'Dammit! I should've seen this coming.'_ He said to himself before shoving her off him. "How many times have I told you to not suck my blood without my permission?!"

"I'm sorry." Moka said bashfully, "It's just because your aroma is so good, not to mention your blood being so nourishing, I had to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get your damn point!" Mace deadpanned.

 **…**

Mace split up from Moka to do some looking around the campus, and to also get away from her before she decides to suck his blood again. Though the juvenile's idea of looking around was sneaking around looking for something important…or blackmail material that could be of use later on.

' _To be forewarned is to be forearmed. Just like mother says.'_ Mace thought.

However, the sound of someone moaning in pain interrupted his thinking. Looking for the source Mace soon spots a girl kneeling on the ground and apparently in pain. He quickly goes over to the girl. Said girl had light bluish hair with a ribbon tying it up in a ponytail. Instead of the school jacket, she wore a yellow sweater over a white undershirt, she still kept the skirt though. She then looked up at Mace with a pained expression.

"Please help." She said weakly.

Warning bells went off in the juvenile's head as his instincts told him something was up and he subtly became on guard immediately. His instincts have never led him astray so he always went with that more.

"Something wrong?" Mace asked, playing along and getting on a knee. "How about I take you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you." The girl as Mace grabbed her hand and gently helped her up to her feet. "I've always had a weak body. My...chest..." All of a sudden the girl pressed her chest up against Mace's body. His eyes widened and his face started to turn red. Even more when he noticed how soft her chest is considering how big they were. His instincts were still warning him about the threat which made him frown for a moment before changing the expression.

"My chest feels like it's gonna burst." The girl said as she kept pressing up against him.

' _I wonder why?!'_ Mace thought sarcastically. He then tried to separate from the girl but she pressed her chest against him harder. _'Clearly this girl has an ulterior motive with the act she's pulling.'_ He confirmed with her actions so far.

"Thanks again for helping me up Mace." The girl said happily.

"Do I know you?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow keeping his suspicion of her hidden.

"We're in the same class Mace. My name is Kurumu Kurono." The now named Kurumu said with a smile.

"I see." Mace said then sighed, "Well let's just get you to the infirmary already." He then noticed a sly smirk on Kurumu's face from the corner of his eye and frowned as they walked to their destination. They were almost at their destination and Mace could sense Kurumu staring at him. As soon as he turned to ask her what was up he began to feel a little fuzzy but easily shook it off, much to Kurumu's shock.

' _Did this insect just try to charm me?!'_ Mace thought angrily. He was about to roast her on the spot if not for someone appearing on the scene.

"Mace?"

Kurumu jumped in surprise while Mace turned towards Moka.

"Yes, Moka?" Mace said.

Moka noticed Kurumu. "Who's this?"

"Kurumu Kurono, our classmate." Mace replied, "I was just about to-"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mace! I feel better now, bye!" Kurumu interrupted him before running off.

Moka tilted her head in confusion. "What was that about?"

' _Tch! Lucky break.'_ Mace grumbled, "I have no idea. Mood swings I guess?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Moka. Let's just go to class." Mace began walking back to the classroom.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Moka hurried after her annoyed friend.

' _I have a feeling that slut would appear again and try her stunt once more.'_ Mace thought, _'And when she does I'll squash her!'_

 **…**

Moka was walking down the hallway wondering about why Kurumu just ran off like that and why she was with Mace in the first place.

"You're a vampire, right?" Moka spun around to see Kurumu sitting on the railing of the hallway's stairway. She was looking down at her snide smile on her face. "That's at least what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya."

Moka then let out a gasped. "You! You were the one with Mace."

Kurumu leaped from the railing and planted her feet firmly on the ground. As she did, her skirt flew up, giving any passerby a view of white panties. Her little act drew a crowd.

"Whoa. What a beauty."

"Did anyone just see that?"

"Who is that girl? She so cute!"

"Look at those big boobs!"

Smiling at the attention she was getting, Kurumu walked to Moka.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. And I am a succubus." She said. "And I have come...to defeat you!"

Moka was completely confused by what was going on. "W-Wait a minute!" She said. "It's against school rules to give away your true form!"

Kurumu then pointed at her. "I can't stand this! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"P-Plan?" Moka asked in confusion.

Kurumu chuckled. "Yes. My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave." She struck a pose that made the boys drool at her. "The Yokai Academy Harem Master Plan."

Moka just sweat drops, wandering what the hell was going on.

"My plan was so perfect!" Kurumu went on. "I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start! However-" She got into Moka's face. "Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this!"

Moka just felt awkward at the ridiculous confrontation.

"They're arguing." A bystander commented.

"It looks like a heated one."

"Not only did you manage to get all the guys to become your slaves." Kurumu continued. "But you managed to snatch the ideal man too!"

Moka became even more confused. "Ideal man?"

Kurumu smirked. "Women all over the world dream of finding an ideal man who is hot and powerful. And you managed to snag one who has both! That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you...By stealing Mace from you!"

Moka then panicked. "Hold on! That's really stupid, Mace has nothing to do with this!"

Kurumu continued smirking. "I heard that Mace must be a powerful monster with the way he manhandled Saizou. I wonder why a vampire like you is hanging out with someone like him?" She looked at Moka. "Are you just using him for food?"

Moka flinched at what Kurumu just said. "No! I'm not using him for food-"

Suddenly a crushing weight came down upon everyone on the scene with some falling unconscious and some very close to it. Moka and Kurumu were barely standing though Moka was doing better.

"I've heard some stupid schemes from insects but yours just takes the cake." Everyone still coherent gasped as they saw Mace with his hands in his pocket walking towards Moka and Kurumu.

"M-Mace?" Both Moka and Kurumu said together as said person stopped in front of them. The weight then vanished making them and the other students sigh in relief.

Mace narrowed his eyes at Kurumu rooting her to the spot. "Seriously?! The Yokai Academy Harem Master Plan? Ha! Goes to show your insect level of intelligence."

Kurumu shook in anger at the insult before a sly grin came on her face.

"Oooh!" Kurumu said as she pressed herself up against Mace. "It's Maaaaace!"

Mace's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'Like I didn't see that coming.'_

"I wanted to thank you for earlier." The succubus said sweetly as she continued rubbing on him.

"Would you kindly stop that?" Mace said politely as he gently separated her from himself.

Kurumu was shocked. She'd thrown herself at Mace and he was rejecting her? She snarled at this. Just how far had Moka dug her vampire hooks into him?

The other guys looked at Mace as if he had a second head or something. Anyone of them would have loved to been in Mace's position and feel Kurumu rub up against them. However, the girls thought differently. They just blushed at Mace's action proving he wasn't a pervert who wanted girls all up on him. Moka was relieved that Mace wasn't giving in to Kurumu's advances.

Kurumu was getting annoyed at her inability to get Mace to give in, so she decided to step her game up.

She pretended to sway back and forth. "Aaah, I'm getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary." She swooned to the side, resting up against Mace.

' _This rubbish again?! Does she intend to try that crap again?'_ Mace thought in annoyance looking down at the succubus. His danger senses went off immediately when he saw her eyes.

"Charm!" Kurumu said.

Mace felt his body acting funny again. _'Shit!'_ He began to resist the effect with his willpower.

The succubus noticed that he was resisting her charm once more and she put more power into it. _'Just what kind of monster are you Mace? You have to be a very powerful one to resist me the first time, but I'm ready for you this time.'_

Mace felt himself losing control and he knew he had to take drastic measures. _'That's it!'_ So, he punched a shocked Kurumu sending her flying into the wall and knocking her out on the spot. Everyone looked on in shock at what Mace did.

' _Tch! That fucking insect thought she could take control of me!'_ Mace thought wiping sweat off his forehead. He then saw everyone looking at him angrily because of his actions. _'Great! Now I look like a bad guy even though it's her fault!'_

"What was that for Mace?!" Moka yelled at him, getting his attention.

"I can easily ex-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT YOU JERK!" Moka cut Mace off before she ran away.

' _Stupid girl didn't even let me explain myself!'_ Mace thought. He noticed that the other students were still glaring at him. He unleashed a little of his aura and sent them scurrying away like rats. _'Miserable insects! Now I have to take this one to the infirmary for real.'_ Mace walked up to the unconscious Kurumu and picked her up before making his way to the infirmary.

 **…**

Moka sat on the stairs outside, her eyes wet from crying.

"I can't believe that Mace could do that! Punching a girl for no reason."

 **" _No…Mace had every reason to punch that fool."_**

"Wah?!" Moka yelped. She looked down to see her Rosario which was levitating by its chain. A slit eye was looking at her through the gem.

 **" _That foolish succubus tried to manipulate Mace with her 'Charm' ability, which allows her kind to turn the opposite sex into her slave."_**

"What's going on?" Moka cried out. "Who are you?"

 ** _"I'm the other you. I'm using the rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche."_**

Moka gasped. "The other me?"

 ** _"Yes. Listen, the succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who kiss a succubus is doomed to her slave for all eternity. Luckily, my rival Mace has a lot of willpower to not fall for such trickery."_**

"Rival?"

 **" _Yes. Mace is a dragon. One of the few S-Class monsters that can match a vampire. And an umbral dragon to be exact. Not to mention his blood is very exquisite for us."_**

Moka gasped again. Her friend is a dragon! And a very powerful one at that. Now she owed him an apology for her actions.

 **…**

Kurumu groaned as she returned to consciousness. She noticed she was on a bed and wondered where she was and how she ended up here.

' _I remember…I tried to charm Mace to get back at Moka and steal him from her…Somehow he fought back against it and later he-'_

"How nice of you to wake up?" A sarcastic voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked to the side to see Mace sitting beside her. "By the way you're in the infirmary and as for why it's because I knocked you out when you dared to charm me!" He continued in a harsh tone, "And I'd like to know why and what your deal is with Moka?"

Kurumu got furious. She had put enough power in her charm to make any male feel like jelly but yet Mace overcame her not to mention he knocked her out.

"I'm waiting." Mace said impatiently.

"Why…Why do you hate me that much? Is _**she**_ much better than me?" Kurumu asked angrily.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "If I hated you you'd easily know. And as for **she** I take it that you mean Moka? What about her?"

Unfortunately, Kurumu was far too angry to even listen. "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing."

"What the hell are you babbling about now, insect?" Mace asked.

Suddenly, black appendages of some sort shot out of Kurumu's back. Mace quickly jumped out of the chair.

"Ooh, now I'm angry!" Kurumu cried out. The black appendages unfolded to reveal black wings. Her nails had extended to form razor sharp claws. Her ears became pointed and her tail was sticking out.

"So you finally show your true self, insect." Mace said.

"I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do her!" Kurumu roared, raising her right arm to attack. Mace was already prepared to retaliate.

"Stop it!" Mace and Kurumu looked at the infirmary door to see Moka standing there. She saw Kurumu hovering in the air to claw Mace. Without even thinking, Moka closed her eyes and charged at Kurumu. "Leave him alone!" She shoved the succubus sending her crashing through the window.

Mace's eyes widened. _'She's even strong in her sealed form? Damn!'_

"Mace-" Moka began before Mace cut her off. "You didn't have to do that Moka. I had this under control."

"But she's-" "A succubus. Yes, she made that pretty obvious back in the hallway. And yes, I knew she was trying to charm me which is why I knocked her out."

Moka looked down. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions without letting you explain your actions. Also, sorry you became a part of this. Kurumu wants revenge on me and she targeted you in order to get it."

"Figured as much." Mace said bluntly.

"Hmph, to be thrown so far. A vampire's strength is really something."

Mace and Moka looked at the window to see Kurumu hovering in front of the window, her black, bat-like wings flapping. "You know what? I'll kill both of you together." She flew right at them with her claws ready to swipe.

Mace and Moka ducked under the swipe while Kurumu flew over them. Then Mace grabbed the succubus' tail, yanked her back and tossed her out the window.

"If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get." Mace said as he got to his feet and walked towards the window. He looked over to Moka. "I'll take care of this. Consider us even after I'm done."

Moka gasped as he leaped through the window. She ran towards it and looked outside. Her and a recovering Kurumu' eyes widened as they saw Mace now hovering in the air with black scaly wings and claws of his own.

Kurumu recovered from her shock and snarled at Mace. "Think you're smart, huh?" She asked as she flew towards him. "I'll teach you to fight a succubus in her own territory!"

"Like the air is your own territory." Mace countered as he casually dodged her swipe. "It's just as much as **MY** territory except you are so below me."

"How dare you!" Kurumu snapped as she flew at him again.

Mace dodged again and swiped her back. Kurumu cried out in pain as she started plummeting towards the ground. She quickly regained herself before she crashed. She looked to see Mace still hovering, looking down on her while wagging a finger at her.

"You're more than a hundred years too early to match me insect." Mace told her.

Kurumu snarled. She charged at Mace who dodged her swipe again. The trees behind him however were cut in half.

Mace whistled at that. "Not bad insect, though I can do better."

"Mace!" Mace and Kurumu looked down and saw Moka running up.

"You idiot!" Mace yelled at her.

An evil grin appeared on Kurumu's face and extended her claws. "Maybe...I should kill you first Moka Akashiya!"

She flew towards Moka, deciding to go for the easier of the two. Moka gasped and closed her eyes tightly as Kurumu soared at her. Mace snarled and flew to intercept her. He managed to get there in time and tackle Moka out of the way. Blood flew out while Kurumu flew by.

Moka opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Mace over her glaring with a head wound. "Mace?"

"Didn't I tell you to let me handle it?! You just had to up the ante." Mace chastised before twitching in pain, making Moka gasp with worry.

"Aw! How cute!" The two looked up to see Kurumu dive bombing at them. "Now you can die together."

"Oh shut up." Mace snapped as he got up to face the approaching succubus, but accidentally removed the rosario from Moka's choker. The result: One pissed off silver haired crimson eyed vampire. She spotted Mace with his wings and claws and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

" **Oh? New accessories? Are you already begging for a fight Mace?"** The vampire asked.

"No. I was dealing with the annoying insect up there before I accidentally woke you up." Mace replied pointing at the hovering succubus. The vampire looked up and grinned evilly.

" **You have a lot of guts baring your claws at me."** Inner Moka said, scaring the crap out of the succubus.

Kurumu recovered her wits and snarled. "Y-You…It's bad enough that Mace talks down to me and now you're doing the same. Not to mention stealing my man! I'll kill you!" She flew right at the vampire aiming to slice her in half.

Unfortunately for her the vampire casually dodged the attack and grabbed the succubus' tail.

Inner Moka chastised her opponent, **"That is why you bare those claws at me? Pathetic!"** She then tossed her up and lined up as she said, **"Know your place!"** She then roundhouse kicked the falling succubus sending her flying through multiple trees and ending the fight.

"Y-Yes…I-I know my place." Kurumu barely said from her downed position. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Mace without his wings and claws approaching her and Inner Moka not far behind.

" **Like I said earlier I want to know why you tried to enslave me."** Mace began while unleashing his aura and rooting the succubus on the spot. **"If I don't like what I hear, I'll slow roast you over my flames."**

" **He'll do it."** Inner Moka added, **"Mace is a dragon after all."**

Kurumu's eyes widened at that information. "D-D-Dragon?!" She repeated in terror. Oh, she knew what a dragon is and now she was in the presence of one she pissed off.

" **Now start talking or we'll find out what succubus barbecue tastes like."** Mace ordered.

"I'll talk! Please don't kill me!" Kurumu begged before answering tearfully, "I did what I did to find my destined one!"

Mace raised an eyebrow. **"Explain."**

"Us succubus seek a Destined Encounter among all the men we tempt!" Kurumu explained, "But in order to keep our species from dying out, we must carefully choose just one man from out of the many to be our Destined One!" She glared at Moka. "But she got in the way of that!"

Inner Moka snarled, **"And that is why you dared to attack me?! Maybe I should rip those wings of yours off."** She moved to do so but was blocked by Mace's arm. **"What are you-"**

" **Just stop."** Mace said without looking at the vampire. **"Is that all?"** He asked the succubus who nodded in response. He then started walking towards Kurumu again. The young succubus was so terrified that she tried to crawl away but the frightening aura kept her in place. She then saw Mace right in front of her. Her body was shaking to fear what was going happen next. But was confused when she Mace picked her up and the frightening aura vanished.

"Huh?" She and Inner Moka asked in disbelief.

"Here's some free advice." Mace began in a normal voice, "A man who loves you for who you are is a lot better Destined One than a slave with no choice in the matter. As for how I know this, it's from experience."

"Y-You had a destined one?" Kurumu asked.

"No, my mother was once in a relationship with a male against her will and it didn't end well." Mace answered closing his eyes in anger. "There are better ways for you to find your true love. Not from brainwashing and seduction. Just be you and you'll find him some day." He said kindly.

Kurumu just stared at Mace with her mouth opened.

" **Tch! I never expected you to be sentimental."** Inner Moka spoke up. **"You do realize what she tried to do to you."**

"I know that Moka and you can shut up now." Mace said before shoving the rosario back in place before the vampire could retort returning her to her base form. He then caught her in one arm as she fainted. Mace then went to Kurumu and carried her in his other arm much to her surprise and making her blush. "You're going to need treatment at the infirmary for the beating you took. Not to mention you owe me for that head wound you inflicted."

 **…**

The next day came and as usual Mace was walking towards the school not bothered by the other guys giving him death glares. They actually didn't like the fact that two of the most beautiful girls at the school was hanging with Mace. He then met up with Moka as she told him about the other Moka talking to her.

"So she talked to you?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

Moka nodded. "Yeah. She explained your actions to me, but..."

"But what?"

"Do you think that the seal is weakening?"

Mace put a hand under his chin, "I can't really help you there since I don't know much about Rosarios. But if she is somehow talking to you, then it's likely a possibility."

"Um…If it does come down to the point where the seal doesn't work...Would you still like me?" Moka asked softly.

Mace looked at her, then smirked. "Well, you're my friend, Moka. Even if you annoy me when you suck my blood, I won't treat you any less than one."

"Mace..." Moka said softly.

"Moooorrrrrning!" A female voice greeted excitedly. Mace turned around while Moka jumped to see Kurumu standing in front of them.

"What now?" Moka asked.

With a huge smile on her face, Kurumu pulled out a basket. "Here Mace, I baked some cookies! Have some!"

Mace looked at the cookies to see his own faces on them. Which caused him to raise an eyebrow and blush.

"Okay thanks? So…may I know what I did to deserve them?" Mace asked.

Kurumu then blushed. "Remember when I said I was searching for my one and only Destined One?"

"Yes and?" Mace asked, before the answer suddenly hit him and his eyes widened. _'Oh hell no!'_

Kurumu smiled at him. "I've decided that it's you, Mace!"

"WHAT?!" Mace and Moka both yelled.

"Oh, Mace." Kurumu said, bringing out a hand to her face. "Even though I tried to kill you, you were willing to forgive me and now I've totally fallen for you!" She shot a cocky look in Moka's direction.

"No way!" Moka said. "Mace!" She then bit his neck.

 _ **CHUU!**_

"MOOOKAAAAAA!" Mace yelled.

* * *

 **End.**


	3. Bratty Witch

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation and Pathfinder is owned by Paizo. So, don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **III: The Bratty Witch**

* * *

It's another day at Yokai Academy, but this time all the students were gathering at the poster board outside; the results of the midterm exams had been posted and many were looking at it with dread or anxiety.

"Gah! The test results are out!"

"Oh man! I suck!"

"I don't wanna look at mine!"

"Oh crap! I-I failed!"

Among the students, Moka was looking for her name on the board. She found it and was surprised to see where she placed.

 _5th: Moka Akashiya._

"Alright!" A random student said. "Moka is in 5th!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl in the academy, but she's also smart too!" Added another student.

"She's perfect! She's the ideal girl!"

The boys began to gather around her to bask in her wonder. Moka was getting uncomfortable with how the guys were praising her.

"Hey!" A girl shouted. "Look who's number one!"

Everyone came to see who was number one. The name that was written beside the number made the boys' blood boil.

 _1st: Mace._

"Oooohhhh!" A girl said dreamily. "Mace's both good looking AND smart!"

"Not only that, he's kind, strong, cool, and isn't a total pervert!"

"He's definitely the ideal guy for me!"

All the boys were now angry at Mace. He not only won Moka Akashiya's heart but now all the other girls at the academy.

"Damn that Mace!"

"What makes him special?"

"I just wanna kill him with my own two hands!"

" **Is that so insects?"**

A shiver went down the boys' spines when they heard that deep murderous voice behind them and a frightening feeling came on them. They turned to see the person they were ranting about behind them with a murderous grin on his face and his hands in his jacket pockets.

" **So you want to kill me huh? Well I'm here insects, so come at me. Besides I'm in the mood for some stress relief anyways."** Mace taunted.

The boys scattered and scurried away for their lives. Mace just scoffed at the pathetic cowards.

 **"As expected from insects; all bark and no bite."**

Mace spotted Moka because of her pink hair and walked towards her. The students gave him a wide berth especially the males since they knew that he was not someone to mess with especially with what he did to Saizou earlier.

"Morning Mace." Moka greeted warmly as Mace approached her.

"Morning to you too Moka." Mace greeted back, "I take it that you did well on your midterms?"

"Yes. I was placed at 5th." Moka said happily.

Mace smirked, "5th huh? Well congrats to you."

"T-Thank you." Moka replied with a blush. "Have you checked yours?"

"Not yet."

"Well then, go see for yourself then."

"Of course." Mace walked towards the board and found his name.

"1st huh? That's obviously to be expected." Mace said with pride, "So who did I beat for the top spot?" He looked under his name to see who was second.

 _2nd: Yukari Sendou._

' _Well better luck next time Yukari Sendou.'_ Mace smirked.

Further away, Mace and Moka are being watched by a little girl wearing a variant of the school uniform; the distinguishing feature being the black cape around her neck and the pointed hat on her head.

' _Grrr…I can't believe I was beaten by that guy!'_ The girl grumbled.

"Looks like you're no longer number 1, Yukari." A voice said behind her.

Yukari turned around to see a taller student who wore the school uniform without the jacket and tie. His appearance was rather light skin, black hair, and sunken eyes. He also had two flunkies standing right behind him.

"Glad that there's someone to knock you off your high horse." The leader continued, "This was definitely a long time coming. Now you can't act all high and mighty you brat."

"Class rep?" Yukari asked as she looked up.

"And what's the deal with that outfit?" He asked her as he looked at the black cape and hat. "It completely defies the school rules. And I despise people who stick out." He struck a light blow to her forehead.

"Kya!" Yukari cried out. "Please stop!"

All the other students began to notice, even Mace and Moka saw what was going on.

"Oh, look. It's that girl genius." A student said flatly.

"She's getting bullied by her class rep again." Another one added.

Mace narrowed his eyes at the scene. _'An insect blatantly abusing his power.'_ He looked at who was picked on and his eyes widened slightly due to the cape and hat giving it all away. _'So she's a witch huh? Just great…'_

"As the class representative, your existence is giving me a headache." The class rep said to Yukari.

Suddenly three pans fell from the sky and hit the class rep and his goons and put them on their asses.

"Hahahahaha!" Yukari laughed. "Serves you right!"

The class rep got up on his feet again and hissed at her. "You filthy disgusting witch!" He said to her while he raised his arm ready to hit her. "I'm gonna teach you how to behave!"

Yukari flinched for a moment but instead of getting hit it was the class rep that got kicked in the face and sent flying.

"Argh!" Yelled the class rep as he landed on the ground.

"Boss!" His underlings yelled as they helped him up on his feet.

Everyone including Yukari gasped at what just happened.

The class rep looked up to see who had the nerve to hit him. His eyes landed on the culprit. "Mace!" He hissed. His underlings hissed along with him.

"Did you just see that?" One of the students in the crowd asked.

"Mace just kicked in the face?!"

"He's helping her?!"

"Normally I wouldn't get myself involved with disputes between insects that don't involve me." Mace began, "However, your pathetic display was enough to annoy me. Maybe I should erase you since YOUR existence is giving me a fucking headache."

The class representative hissed. Here was another person who stuck out. And in far more ways than Yukari. Mace is one of the top students in the academy and believed to be very powerful.

Moka appeared also, standing in front of Yukari to shield her.

"I can't let this go on...stop bullying her."

"Moka too!" The crowd shouted in disbelief.

"You heard her. Scram already." Mace said before his face then got more serious, "And one more thing, if you ever attack the little girl again…" Suddenly the class rep yelled in pain as claw marks appeared on his face. His underlings, Moka and Yukari looked in shock at the wound and then saw Mace with his clawed left hand with blood on it. **"…that wound will be the least of your worries."**

Everyone gasped very loudly at Mace's threat.

The class rep scrambled to his feet and quickly left the area along with his underlings, clearly intimidated by Mace but still vowing to get payback.

"Miserable insects." Mace muttered.

…

Mace, Moka and Yukari were now in the cafeteria. Well Yukari and Moka were talking while Mace just listened.

"Thanks for saving me! My name is Yukari Sendou! Nice to meet you!" Yukari said happily.

"Nice to meet you too! I've heard about you." Moka replied, "You're the girl genius who's skipped a few grades. Even though you're 11, you're REALLY smart. And that outfit looks cool!"

"No, well." Yukari said in embarrassment as she waved her hand back and forth. "Cool is such...I mean...I'm not...I'm just..."

Mace just shook his head as he said, "What are you so embarrassed about? You just received a compliment. You should just embrace it." He then resumed drinking from the straw of his orange juice.

"Well I've heard about you Moka Akashiya. You're the most beautiful girl at the academy." Yukari said shyly, ignoring Mace, "You know, I actually...I...I've been in love with you from the very moment I saw you!"

Mace immediately did a spit take when he heard that. He looked right next to him to see Yukari on top of Moka groping her breasts. It made him blush.

"Every time I walk pass you in the hallway, I fell in love with you a little bit more!" Yukari continued, "And after you saved me from those guys, I knew that you were the one!"

"W-What do you mean the one?" Moka asked in shock.

Yukari blushed, "Well duh! I want you, to be my girlfriend!"

Mace just face palmed at that. _'The hell?!'_

Moka was trying her best not too hurt Yukari's feelings. "Well I can be a girl and a friend!"

"Yippee! I'm so excited about this!" Yukari said excited.

' _Is everyone in this damned school a pervert?!'_ Mace thought with his hand still over his face.

…

In the school hallway, everyone watched as Yukari was squeezing Moka's breasts causing all the boys blush and get nosebleeds, while the girls just blushed in embarrassment. Mace was walking beside the two with his eyes closed trying to ignore the scene.

"Yukari...Could you please?" Moka said weakly in embarrassment.

"Did anyone tell you that your breasts are bigger than they look?" Yukari asked.

"Look at her squeezing and grabbing Moka's boobs, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" One of the boys shouted.

" _This has gone on enough…"_ Mace said to himself. He immediately got in front of the girls and separated Yukari from Moka with the latter sighing in relief and the former glaring at him.

"I knew you would show up, Mace!" Yukari stated, "Grades: 1st place, ridiculously enough. Athletic ability: Good. Hobbies: Unknown. A model student if I'd say."

"The insect's done her research." Mace said sarcastically.

A tick came above the young witch's eye at his comment. "Hey! It's Yukari, not insect!"

"Whatever."

Yukari then grinned which made Mace raise an eyebrow.

"Now you listen well, buster. Even if you are the top of the class, there's no way I'd let someone like you have Moka. I shall protect her from any creep who comes anywhere near her! So now...I'M DECLARING WAR ON YOU!"

Mace gave her a deadpanned look. "Seriously?!"

Yukari then waved her magic wand. **"Magic Wand, Brooms and Buckets. Magic Wand, Brooms and Buckets...ABRA KADABRA!"**

Just then all the brooms and buckets came out of the janitor's closet and flew right at Mace. He just dodged them easily, but the brooms and buckets followed him. Mace found himself dodging non-stop with and it pissed him off.

Yukari laughed at this. "You can't dodge forever!" She did a little jump. "Cos' I'm a witch! And using my magic, I'll fight off any boy who gets that close to Moka!"

' _Stupid insect! She just revealed what she is!'_ Mace thought. He then muttered, "Dispel Magic." Suddenly the brooms and buckets stopped moving and fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped at Mace's use of magic because it was the first time they ever saw him use it.

"Whoa! I didn't know he could use magic!"

"Is he a wizard?"

"No. He has claws and can create a scary aura like a monster."

"That's so cooool!"

Mace ignored them to glare at the shocked Yukari, who didn't expect Mace to dispel her magic.

" **Scram insect!"** Mace yelled.

"Eeeekk!" Yukari screamed before running like hell from the area.

After the witch had left, Mace turned his glare at a surprised Moka.

"Since you get along with her Moka, do something about her before I DO!" he said before walking away in anger.

"Mace…" Moka called out but was ignored.

Unfortunately for Yukari, her little reveal of her monster form didn't go unheard by a certain trio.

The fat one mumbled, "She just revealed her true monster form! That's against school rules!"

"That little witch is really pissing me off!" The scrawny one said as he clawed at the wall.

The Class Rep just smirked evilly. "Manic, Fatty...I think it's time...we got rid of this nuisance." They then left the hallway.

…

Mace groaned in annoyance as Kurumu dragged him to the infirmary for some alone time. He was too busy ranting about the bratty witch and the events that led to her pissing him off. He didn't notice the succubus fist pumping in happiness when she heard about the witch trying to keep him away from Moka.

Mace then noticed Kurumu crawling towards him on the bed, looking at him in a seductive way. "You know, I've heard lots of things about her."

"Oh? Do tell." Mace said sarcastically, while trying to keep away from the slutty girl.

"I've heard that she skipped a few grades, because she's a child prodigy." Kurumu spoke up seductively, cornering Mace by the wall while her boobs jiggled. "But she's also a brat, pulling foolish pranks on her classmates." She then stopped as she stopped at the waist and traced a finger on Mace's chest. "Everyone in her classroom hates her. But I guess that's what to expect from a child genius."

"Is that so?" Mace said while averting his eyes from the succubus' assets.

Outside the infirmary, Yukari was ducking under the window, simmered with determination. Moka wanted to see Mace, but Yukari tried to convince the vampire that he wasn't worth her time. But Moka wanted to see her friend anyways and went off to find him. However, Yukari already beat her there and was ready to launch an attack on Mace.

"Mace, my most hated rival at academics and for Moka's heart." Yukari hissed as she pulled out a voodoo doll, and placed a single strand of Mace's hair inside (where she got that no one knows) before snickering evilly. "Just you watch, I'm gonna beat you so hard, that you'll never walk with my Moka again." She made the doll's left arm punch itself.

Back inside, Mace punched himself in the face, almost knocking him out. Kurumu paled at this as she asked him, "Mace, are you alright?"

' _What the hell?!'_ Mace thought in disbelief.

Yukari chuckled and let out an evil smirk. "Take THAT! Now then...how about we let you grab Miss Titty pie there."

Back inside, Moka finally found her in the infirmary and opened the door, sighing. "Whew. Hey guys! I finally got away from Yukari for a while." She then started to rub her chest as she groaned. "She wouldn't let me go..." She then turned pale as she saw Mace fondling Kurumu's boobs on the bed. Kurumu was enjoying it, while Mace clearly hated it and was trying to get his hands off.

Moka turned around blushing madly. "W-W-What are you doing, Kurumu? You used your Allure Charm on him, didn't you?" She accused the succubus.

Kurumu heard that and forgot how good that as she stood up, with Mace still gripped on her. "N-No! I didn't!" She responded frantically.

They then heard someone laughing outside. They turned around and to their surprise, they saw Yukari's hat. A large vein popped on Mace's head as he knew who the culprit was. He removed his hands from Kurumu's chest and walked towards the window and looked down seeing the laughing witch.

" **Yukari!"** Mace yelled out in anger.

Seeing a pissed off Mace looking at her, Yukari paled in terror as she was yanked by her cape and brought up to Mace's eye level.

…

Inside the empty Class 4-A classroom, Yukari hid behind Moka, which was a good thing for her as Mace stood in front of them giving her the death glare while Kurumu sat on a nearby desk.

Mace was practically drawing and retracting his claws, very tempted to skin the brat alive and then slow roast her for her antics. The girl's lucky that Moka had gotten in the way. He may have defended her from those bullies earlier, but that didn't mean she'd repay him by going out of her way to piss him off.

"I thought I told you to do something about her, Moka! Because this is really pissing me off!" Mace said as calmly as he could.

Kurumu just looked on in amusement at the interaction.

"Mace…I know you're angry but Yukari's still just a little kid." Moka said defending the witch.

"And that's an excuse for her to be a total brat?!" Mace countered coldly, "If she keeps this up having no friends would be the least of her problems!"

Yukari just scoffed. "Who cares? I'm a genius anyway, if others aren't at my level of intelligence, then why should I waste my time with them anyway."

"You forget that I'm above your level of intelligence." Mace replied.

Yukari stopped herself from snapping and looked back at Mace. "Whatever…besides...it's not that big of a deal…I've been lonely from the very beginning."

Mace just stared at the witch while being reminded about himself a fear years ago, before he befriended his only friend in the human world. He suddenly sensed magic being used and put his left hand above his head to catch the three pans that came flying down on him. He looked blankly at the surprised Yukari whom didn't expect Mace to avoid the pans. She quickly ran out of the classroom to avoid his wrath.

"Grrr! Miserable insect." Mace said in anger.

"Mace!" Moka tried to reprimand him before chasing after Yukari.

…

Outside, Yukari continued running after her last prank on Mace failed. Also, what Mace said about her not having any friends echoed through her mind. And as she ran, she heard the disgust and revulsion from her classmates.

"She's a witch right?"

"What's up with her outfit?"

"Aren't witches more human than monsters?"

"I bet she uses her magic to get good grades."

Yukari then came to a stop. After remembering all those voices in her head, she sniffed a bit and tear came down her cheek. "I don't need friends!" She said wiping the tears away. Suddenly, she collided with a body, knocking her to the ground. After shaking her head, she looked up see who was in her way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" She shouted. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the Class Rep and his minions.

"Well...I suppose anyone with lower intelligence would be an idiot compared to you." The Class Rep said sarcastically.

"You're a bad girl." One of his goons said.

"Revealing your true form out loud like you did…" The other one added glaring at her. "…by breaking the rules, you've made the Rep pretty pissed off."

Yukari got up with an angry look on her face. "Yeah? Well who cares about that now?"

"We do." The rep spat out, as he grabbed Yukari by her wrist, holding her up and off on the ground. She struggled to break free, due to the fact that the boy was putting a lot of pressure on her wrist. As she whimpered, he glared at her and was explaining the details clearly and more viciously. "Now listen good, when students like you do something that disrupts the class discipline, it's my job to dish out fair punishment."

Yukari's eyes widened in fear. _"Moka...Mace...please save me..."_ She said to herself.

…

Meanwhile even though Mace was still angry with Yukari, he just couldn't help but get over the fact that Yukari was all alone.

"What's wrong Mace?" Kurumu asked, seeing the troubled expression on the dragon's face.

"I can't help but sympathize with Yukari even if her antics pissed me off." Mace answered, "Witches and wizards are considered outcasts to us monsters since they are neither human nor monster. They were considered a link between us and humans, a long time ago. But as time went on, that was long forgotten. They're not even well liked in the human world. In fact, I could tell that Yukari was being harassed by her classmates because of that. It's even worse because she's a lot smarter than them, and she's only 11 which explains why she started playing pranks to get back at her classmates. She reminds me of myself back when I was younger when I was a loner and didn't have friends. Tch! Can't believe I'm such a hypocrite!" Mace face palmed in anger.

"Well that's a surprise." Kurumu said in surprise at the dragon showing sympathy for the witch considering how superior his kind are compared to other monsters.

Suddenly Moka rushed into the classroom with a look of panic on her face, getting Mace and Kurumu's attention.

"What's wrong?" Mace asked.

"I heard Yukari scream just now. She's in trouble!" Moka replied.

"Where is she?" Mace demanded. He had an idea who'd be after the bratty witch and even though he was still pissed at her, it didn't mean he'd let those bastards do what they want with her.

…

Yukari was dragged out near the lake area of the school. It was far from the campus, so no one could hear anything that went on. It was even thick with fog, so nobody can see them.

"Ouch!" Yukari yelped as she was thrown against a tree. "You jerks! That hurts!"

"That hurt! That hurt!" Manic mocked out loud, and then snarled, "Go on and cry to your mommy!"

"That voice is really annoying, you know?" Fatty added.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" The class rep hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "A freak like you has no place here!"

Yukari's eyes widened in horror, the skin of the boys crackled and turned green as their faces elongated. Their hands turned to claws while their eyes turned yellow and slitted, along with a powerful reptilian legs shooting out from behind. Yukari knew what those boys were. Lizard men! Sub-human species that looks like lizard.

"Get away!" Yukari yelled out as she took out her wand.

"Oh shut up!" The class rep shouted as he charged at her. He quickly grabbed Yukari's wand and chomped the top off before she could use it. "Whoops! Did I break your little toy?" He then spat out the remains, as he glared at her. "Now, where were we?"

"We're gonna eat her! The fog around the lake is thick enough for no one to see, and we're far enough not to be heard." Fatty added.

The Class Rep laughed. "Good idea!" He said while getting closer to her. "I'll bite her head off! I bet your brains will be very filling." He opened his jaws wide opened which show his teeth.

Yukari screamed in terror.

"Hey! You!"

"Huh?!"

 _WHAM!_

The Class Rep just got kicked in the face, which sent him flying a good distance before he skidded on his back. Yukari opened her eyes to see Mace standing in front of her.

"BOSS!" The two underlings shouted as they ran towards their leader.

"Mace!" Said person turned to his left to see Moka and Kurumu running towards them.

"Thank goodness!" Moka said in relief. "I'm glad that you saved Yukari."

"Nice shot Mace! But can you please slow down next time?" Kurumu said while catching her breath.

"Maybe you should work on your endurance instead of trying to seduce me?" Mace replied, smirking as the succubus pouted at him.

"YOU! MACE!" Shouted the Class Rep which made Mace look at him in disinterest. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I-"

 _CRACK_ _!_

The lizard man flew a few feet away again after getting kicked in the stomach this time. Her underlings once again rushing to his side.

Yukari looked on in awe at Mace who had his left leg up. She'd seen his strength before when he helped her the first time, but she couldn't help but be even more amazed at seeing it again.

"Am I supposed to give a damn about a pathetic insect like you?" Mace asked, "Besides I remember warning you about attacking little Yukari here again...but it looks like you didn't take my words seriously." He then grins dangerously. "Well it's time to rectify that."

"Pull my Rosario off Mace! I wanna fight with you!" Moka shouted out as she got beside him.

"Same here." Kurumu added showing her wings and tail, along with her claws.

Mace just grinned and yanked the Rosario off and the vampire transformed.

The Lizard men shivered in fear as they felt the overwhelming power. Yukari even thought that as she saw Moka's true form. The lizard men gulped at this, with the Class Rep whimpering. It got even worse when Mace unleashed his own frightening aura which got them shaking like leaves.

"Those frightening auras and power! They're almost crushing my soul!" The Class rep said, but he somehow managed to snap out of it as he pointed at Moka's hair, skirt and bust. "But still, you dyed your hair, and the skirt and shirt are too tight! That's against school rules!"

Mace just looked at them blankly as he brought out his claws and his eyes turned to slits. **"The first pick goes to you, ladies."** He said darkly.

Kurumu blushed while Inner Moka let out a yawn and said, **"How gentlemanly of you Mace."** She then looked right at the leader of the lizard men. **"I'll take the leader."**

"I'll take fatso." Kurumu said.

" **So that leaves me with the matchstick? No problem."** Mace stated. With that the three charged right at the lizard men and started the fight if it could be called one as it didn't last long.

Kurumu instantly got in fatso's space and she slashed him with her claws repeatedly before sending him flying with a roundhouse kick.

Mace dodged the matchstick's pathetic swipes before dodging at the last second making his foe overextend and then swiped his back ripping it open and blood gushing out. Before the lizard man could scream Mace grabbed the back of his head and threw him away, sending him crashing several trees.

Inner Moka walked towards the leader and snorted at him. **"How pathetic. Ganging up on a child. You must be pretty weak if you need all three of you to bully one girl."**

"Why you! I'LL TEAR ALL OF YOU APART FOR BREAKING THE SCHOOL RULES!" The Class rep shouted as he started charging at Moka.

Too bad he didn't know what he was getting himself into, as Moka drew her leg back before swinging it. **"Know your place!"** She announced, smashing his teeth with a ferocious kick sending the lizard man flying into several trees. All three lizard men ended up piled up in the same spot from their beat downs, groaning in pain before they finally went unconscious.

...

With the 'fight' over Mace walked towards Moka and Kurumu with a smirk on his face. **"Once again you continue to impress me vampire."** Mace said, **"Same goes for you succubus."** He directed at Kurumu who blushed at the praise.

" **Right back at you dragon."** The vampire replied before she retrieved her Rosario. But before she put it back on, she looked up at Yukari as Mace went to her.

Yukari was awed once more at the fact that Mace is a dragon, an S-Class monster.

"Are you alright?" Mace asked the witch.

"Why...why did you come to help me?" Yukari asked, surprised that a dragon went out of his way to help her since their kind weren't exactly the most social. Before she could say more she was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Seriously?! Are you stupid or something?" Kurumu sighed.

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but that doesn't mean we can't make amends." Mace stated.

Yukari looked over to see if Moka got anything to say, but she turned away with her arms crossed, avoiding her gaze. The vampire didn't really have an annoyed look on her face.

"So, what do you say? Start over?" Mace asked as he took his hand out to Yukari with a smirk on his face.

Yukari blinked, then started sniffling. She leapt onto Mace and gave him a hug, as she cried loudly on his chest. Mace was stunned by her action but he recovered quickly and hugged her back. Yukari was so happy at this point, because she now has great friends and that she won't have to be alone anymore.

A few days have passed since that incident with Yukari and the Lizard men. Moka and Kurumu were carrying boxes to their classroom and Mace was organizing them. Leaving Moka and Kurumu a chance to talk to one another.

"I heard Yukari was getting along with her class now. Is it true?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Yes." Moka answered. "She apologized to everyone for pulling pranks on them and she's been doing better. When she apologized, all of her classmates felt guilty about what they said about her and how they treated her. But, I think the Class Rep hasn't change at all."

"Yeah? Well he'd better not try anything funny." Kurumu said.

The moment of calm and happiness was soon over with, when they opened the door to the classroom. Once they were in, they both turned pale at what they saw. Yukari was there, pressing herself to Mace in a one-sided hug. Mace was completed dumbfounded at his predicament. Once he saw Moka and Kurumu there, he knew it was going to be trouble.

"Oh, Mace!" The little witch called in a sing-song tone. "I love you so much!"

"Eh?" Both Moka and Kurumu just stood there, with the boxes dropped.

Yukari turns to see Moka and Kurumu before letting go of Mace and walking up to them. "Hi! I didn't get a chance to see you guys, my class is right next door from yours! That means I can come over, and we can play together."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Moka and Kurumu exclaimed.

"And…" Yukari admitted shyly, looking at Mace and Moka. "Ever since I saw you both in action, I just couldn't bear to be away from you both. So in other words…I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH MACE AND MOKA!"

Mace's mouth was wide opened after hearing that. He then face palmed soon after. "Okay...how the hell can you be in love with both of us?"

"Love knows no age, and bounds!" Yukari responded. "I'm in love with Moka 'cos she's kind, beautiful, and big hearted, same goes for the other Moka! She's calm, brave and collected, she even shares Moka's caring heart." She then blushed and cupped her cheeks together as she looked at Mace. "As for you Mace, you're sweet, nice, and calm. When you shielded me, I didn't feel like a kid anymore." She said as hugged him affectionately much to the dragon's chagrin. "What I'm trying to say is, if Mace and Moka decide to go and do THAT with me, I want him to push and hold me down more and more."

Mace just froze there with his jaw dropped.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurumu shouted as she latched onto Mace's left arm, pulling him away. "Mace is MY Destined One; He's mine dammit!"

"No way! He's mine!" Yukari cried out, grabbing his other arm, ending up in a tug-of-war. Mace was out of it to even stop the two.

"Oooooooh!" Moka fumed soon after. "Both of you are wrong."

Both girls looked at Moka in confusion with Mace finally paying attention to the situation. Then Moka pounced right at him. "Mace belongs to me!" She then bit his neck.

 _ **CHUU!**_

" **DAMN IT ALL!"** Mace yelled in frustration.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Mace's ability to use spells shouldn't be a surprise since dragons have innate spell casting ability at least in the DND/Pathfinder universe so don't be surprised when Mace busts out the arcane abilities. Just don't expect the really devastating high level ones since he's not really at that level.**


	4. Club Hunt

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation and Pathfinder is owned by Paizo. So, don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **IV: Club Hunt**

* * *

Another day, another class at Yokai Academy as Mace along with Moka, Yukari and Kurumu are in their classrooms.

In the older three's class they were sitting through another session with their teacher Nekonome. Mace was looking outside of the window, barely paying attention to the lesson. Kurumu was gazing at Mace lovingly and Moka was giggling at the sight.

"Now then." Ms. Nekonome got everyone's attention, "Because our school is to be much like human schools, joining a club is mandatory. That way we will be able to blend in the human world much more easily. Your participation in clubs will help better enable you to understand and fit more in human society. It will also deepen your tastes in their arts, and better understanding of human culture."

"Um...Ms. Nekonome? If that's the case isn't that an F for your disguise?" A student pointed out with his hand raised.

Ms. Nekonome blinked for a moment. She then looked back and saw her tail and started poking her head to feel her cat ears. In seconds that student got his face scratched.

"Understand?" Nekonome asked cheerfully as if she had never attacked her own student. "Everyone will participate in club activities. Please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the adviser for, ok?" The students sweat dropped at the teacher's action.

Mace shook his head. _'Hypocrisy at its finest.'_

Well there's now the issue of what club to join. Back in the human world Mace was home schooled by his mother and a few contacts of hers that she'd made over the years but Tsukune had told him about it once when they hung out. Well first time for everything.

"C'mon Mace!" Moka said with a bright smile on her face while dragging his arm.

Mace just looked at Moka and returned the smile with a grin. "Well someone's excited."

"Of course. I wonder what club we'll join." Moka replied in excitement.

"I guess we'll have to look to find out." Mace stated. "So what club do you have in mind?"

"Any with you in it."

"Oh joy."

"Um, Mace...?" Moka suddenly asked blushing. Mace sighed the moment he saw that look.

"Alright. Just be quick about it." Mace replied as he showed his neck to Moka.

"Yay!" Moka shouted happily as she jumped on him.

 _ **CHUU!**_

 **...**

What a complete disappointment. That's what Mace thought as he and Moka were still at the Club Fair. The clubs they'd seen were nothing but disappointments as all of them were full of perverted morons who wanted Moka at their clubs. Mace would have roasted the fuckers alive but instead settled for outright scaring the fuck out of them or smacking them around. Right now Mace was downright pissed and frustrated.

"Is there a fucking normal club around here?!" He asked out loud in anger.

Moka jumped after hearing that. "C-Calm down, Mace."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when every club we've seen so far are full of perverted insects that only want you there Moka?!" Mace replied, "Not to mention we still haven't found a normal club yet."

"Oh?" A voice asked. "Then how about the Swimming Club?"

Mace and Moka then turned around to see an attractive girl with blue hair, wearing a bikini, sarong, and a button up shirt that she left hanging open.

"I'm the leader of the Swimming Club, Tamao Ichinose!" The girl said with a smile. "Why don't we swim together?"

Mace then saw a bunch of girls in bikinis, who were waving, winking, and even blowing kisses to the boys.

"T-The Swimming Club!"

"Those are some hot swimsuits!"

"Even the girls are hot!"

Mace face palmed and sighed. _'Unbelievable!'_ He then became aware that Tamao was standing right in front of him. She began to stroke his cheek with her left hand. He raised an eyebrow at this, as Moka was frowning.

"The Swimming Club is full of females." Tamao said as she continued stroking his cheek. "The ladies will end up paying lots of attention to the boys who join our club."

Mace's eyes widened in surprise at this. This girl reminded him of Kurumu with the way she was talking. He subtly got her scent. She's obviously not a succubus considering she smelt of seawater meaning that she was of the aquatic kind.

The other guys however had a different reaction.

"I'll join!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

Mace let out a sigh and shook his head in disappointment at the perverts.

"Oh my..." Tamao said pleasantly. "It's nice to see so many people eager to join." She then looked at Mace. "What about you? The girls would be excited to have someone like you join our club."

"So you know of me?" Mace asked.

Tamao giggled. "Of course I know you. You're quite the talk of the academy. They say you're quite powerful and smart too." Her smile then turned flirty. "Not to mention a gentleman too."

Moka's frowned then deepened. She didn't like the way Tamao was talking to Mace like that.

"So? Would you like to join?" Tamao asked.

Mace closed his eyes and pocketed his arms thinking about it. The club does seem to be normal enough, except for the insects wanting to see Moka in a bikini. However, there were a few other problems. One was the lust and the malicious intent he sensed from her meaning she had an ulterior motive. The other was beside him and she wasn't too happy.

"Sorry but no." Mace replied politely, "However thanks for the invite." He grabbed Moka's hand and dragged her away much to the shock of Tamao and the others.

 **...**

Having gone far enough Mace releases Moka and stares at her with his arms crossed.

"Um Mace? You're staring." Moka said feeling uncomfortable.

"You know that water and vampire do not mix right?" Mace stated.

Moka's eyes widened. "Y-You knew?"

"Of course I did. You didn't want to join the swimming club and yet you said nothing." Mace deadpanned.

Moka poked her fingers together nervously. "W-Well...I wanted to be in the same club as you Mace."

"At the risk of getting yourself killed?" Mace deadpanned again before sighing, "Look I don't mind the gesture Moka heck I knew you wanted that but that doesn't mean you'd risk your health for it. That's why I turned down the invite to the swimming club because I had to take you into consideration too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes really. You're my friend after all."

"Um thanks." The vampire blushed once more poking her fingers together. "So should we look for another club?"

Mace smirked. "Of course."

Unknown to them, the Rosario glowed. It turned into an eye with a small trace of approval in it.

However as they left Mace's sharp hearing caught wind of a conversation between a few students in the area.

" _Did you hear the rumor going around about the swimming club?"_

" _What rumor?"_

" _That the boys that join just never return."_

" _Really?! Never heard about that. You think it's true?"_

" _Can't say. Though considering the monsters at the club are mermaids that may not be surprising."_

" _Mermaids. Well damn! That sucks for those boys that joined that club then."_

It was then it clicked for Mace. _'No wonder Tamao smelled of seawater and reminded me of Kurumu. That insect's a mermaid and was expecting me to be an easy meal.'_ He then sighed in annoyance. _'Normally I wouldn't give a damn about the unlucky insects, however that insect just tried to lure me in to a trap so she's going to pay.'_

Moka noticing Mace's sigh looked at him with concern. "Something wrong Mace?"

"Yes...I just remembered something I'd have to do. I'll meet up with you later Moka." Mace said before running off and leaving Moka behind.

 **...**

Mace arrived at the Swimming Club in only his black swimming trunks that reached above his knees. He looked around at the club and saw a diving board, a lifeguard seat and a few tables.

The boys there were only looking at the girls in bikinis. All of them were attractive, which made the boys grateful that they came.

"Let's all swim together!" The girls of the Swimming Club said with bright smiles on their faces. All the boys were cheering at the view and got in.

Mace however thought otherwise. He knew that those boys were fucked but they were not his problem. He had his own agenda.

"Mace!" Kurumu suddenly appeared, tackling him from behind.

"Kurumu!" Mace turned around to say something to her, but his eyes widened at the yellow bikini she was wearing.

Kurumu noticed this and smirked. "So...you like it?" She then did a sexy pose that made her breasts bounce.

Mace smirked back at her. "I'll be lying if I said no."

Kurumu then hugged his arm to her chest. "Well then, I'm hoping we can be alone sometime. Then I can take it off for you." She pressed on further and began to undo the knot in the back, allowing the straps to come undone. "Or...you can put some lotion on me, if you like." She cooed.

 _ **KLONG!**_

A large pan knocked Kurumu out before it disappeared.

"You stay away from Mace, you cow!" Shouted Yukari who was wearing a blue one-piece. "He doesn't need you shoving your boobs in his face!"

"At least I have boobs!" Kurumu snapped as she instantly got back up. "You're as flat as a washboard! Why would my Mace even think of looking at you? You're just a kid!"

 _ **KLONG!**_

Kurumu fell to the ground and Yukari let out a smirk. "At least I don't have to worry about mine sagging when I get older!"

And now Kurumu was sneering at the little witch. "Sag?! I doubt you'll get any bigger than a surfboard." Both were soon butting heads with each other.

Mace just ignored the two and walked towards the pool. Tamao spotted him and looked at him with surprise before she grinned and approached him.

"So you changed your mind Mace?" Tamao said as the other girls also turned to see him and cheered which also resulted in Kurumu and Yukari stopping their fight. The Swimming Club leader was flanked by three other girls. The first one had shoulder length black hair and wore a striped bikini. The second one had red short hair and wore a polka dot bikini. And the third one had long white hair, and wore a black bikini.

"You could say that." Mace replied.

"Oh? And what about your lady friend that was with you?"

"Oh she's busy with other things." Mace lied smoothly.

"I see." Tamao said. "Well what are you waiting for then?! Hurry up and come swim with us!" She then wrapped her arms around Mace.

"Waaah! Captain?" Yukari and Kurumu cried out at her actions.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Mace asked calmly. Suddenly Tamao's companions also grabbed him and began dragging him to the water. "Okay seriously, what's the rush?"

"Ohhhh! Mace is so cute, I can't stand it!"

"C'mon, Mace! The water is great!"

"You look really tense."

"Really? I'm just fine." Mace deadpanned as he held his ground and prevented the girls from dragging him into the water. "So may I know why you want me in the water so badly?"

Tamao giggled at this. "Fine, you see. I've had my eye on you for some time, ever since the school year started and I saw you at the opening ceremony." Her mouth elongated. "You have such an intoxicating smell."

"I bet I do." Mace rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Kurumu shouted.

"Just what's gotten into you, Captain?" Yukari shouted also.

"Mace!" Everyone looked at where the voice came from and saw a shocked Moka looking at them. "Mace what are you doing here?!" She then glared at Tamao, "And you what's the meaning of this?!"

Tamao turned towards Moka and the girls. "You're Moka Akashiya the rumored vampire. I wonder if it's true."

Suddenly a swimming club member splashed some water on Moka causing her to yelp in pain as electrical energy swarmed around her.

"MOKA!" Yukari and Kurumu cried to her.

Tamao smirked at this. "Oh my. You really are a vampire, guess it's true after all."

Mace growled in anger. _'Why did she just have to show up?! This is what I was trying to avoid.'_

Mace then spun and flung the girls off him, sending them into the water with a splash.

"That was uncalled for insect." Mace growled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mace got interrupted by a boy screaming as a girl bit his arm. All the other boys looked in horror as this boy was aging rapidly. He had his life force sucked out of him. Soon they were running out of the pool with the Swimming club members in pursuit. Most of them escaped, while the others had their life force sucked out. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari watched in shock at what they was seeing while Mace looked flatly at them.

"That shouldn't be a surprise. You're mermaids." Mace stated, "Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy is your way of life after all which also proves that the rumor about boys disappearing when they join your club valid."

"So you know what we are." Tamao said as she and her assistants came up to the surface. Their appearance changed as their hands were now webbed and their ears turn into fins. Gills lined their necks, and their legs were gone showing fish tails. The other girls in the pool had undergone the same change.

"Your scent gave you away when we first encountered you." Mace explained, "Now apologize to Moka before I decide to get really violent insect."

Tamao laughed at Mace which was soon followed by the other mermaids.

"Really and how do you intend to make us apologize to the vampire?" The mermaid asked.

Mace's hand sparked with electrical energy as his eyes glowed red and a murderous grin came on his face before pointing at them. **"This...Chain Lightning!"**

A bolt of lightning flew right at the mermaids and made contact with the one that splashed water on Moka electrocuting her before bouncing off towards Tamao the others and electrocuting them in one nasty chain reaction and a light show of their skeletons. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari looked on in terror as they saw Mace look on at the display with a sadistic grin on his face.

Soon the light show ended and there was nothing left but charred bodies in the water.

"Know your place insects." Mace said.

Tamao managed to say, "Y-Yes. W-We do..." before she passed out.

"Did anyone order fried fish?" Mace joked. However when he looked at his friends he saw only shock and fear on their faces especially Moka's who was still shaking due to being exposed to the water. He sighed and walked up to them.

"Are you alright Moka?" He asked getting them out of their fearful states.

"I-I'm fine. O-Only a little bit of water touched me so I-it's not that bad." Moka responded.

"That's nice to hear but still I should take you to the infirmary just to be sure." Mace said.

"N-No need. Just some rest and I'll be back to normal." Moka said before glaring at him, "What I want to know is why you lied to me?"

"What did I lie to you about?" Mace asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want to join the swimming club then I see you back here and in Tamao clutches." Moka said.

Mace gave Moka a deadpanned expression. "If I didn't know I'd say that you're jealous." The three girls face faulted causing him to chuckle.

"No I'm not! I'm being serious here Mace!" Moka shouted snapping to her feet.

"I was just teasing you alright." Mace replied making the girl blush, "Still teasing aside I didn't lie Moka. I came here to get payback on Tamao for what she tried to pull. The damned insect tried to lure me into a trap so that she could make a meal out of me and I took offense to that so I came here to put her in her place."

"Ah yes! Your kind are known to be very vindictive against anyone that crosses them." Yukari pointed out.

Mace nodded at the witch. "Exactly. So I pretended to come here to deal with that fried fish but things escalated and after what they did to you Moka...well you saw the rest."

The girls shivered at the remainder of what he did to the Swimming Club members.

"That's why I told you to meet me later. I didn't want you to get hurt while I dealt with this. That's why I tried to not join in the first place." Mace continued, "So? Still mad at me?"

"I am...because you could have just told me that instead." Moka pouted.

"Tch. Whatever. Anyways off to the infirmary. You really need it."

"Fine..."

Mace picked Moka up in a bridal carry and began walking to the infirmary while ignoring the blush on the pinkette's face and being followed by a pouting Kurumu and a giggling Yukari.

 **...**

A day had passed since that incident and Moka was back in class. Since only a little bit of water had been splashed on her she wasn't drained badly. Mace and the others didn't bothered looking for clubs. In Mace's case he was called in by the principal due to his actions during that incident. Somehow the staff were able to save those fried mermaids.

Now Mace was walking down the hallway thinking about other things.

"Oh there you are Mace!"

Mace turned around to Ms. Nekonome walking up to him. "Have you decided which club you're going to join?"

Mace shook his head. "Not yet."

"Hurray!" Ms. Nekonome beamed. "Then I wonder if you and the girls wouldn't mind joining my club? You know, The Newspaper Club?"

' _Did you really expect anyone to join your club after clawing your own students you hypocrite?'_ Mace thought with a sweat drop appearing. _'Still the newspaper thing does sound normal enough.'_

"Sounds good! We'll join!"

Mace turned around to see Moka and the girls standing right behind him.

"Good morning, Mace!" Moka greeted happily.

"Morning to you too!" Mace replied. "Feeling better?"

Moka nodded. "Yes. Thanks to all of you!"

"It's really Mace you should thanking! Right after he took out those mermaids, with that cool spell!" Yukari beamed.

"My Destined One is REALLY powerful!" Kurumu said as she hugged Mace.

Mace shrugged, "It's nothing special." He then turned to the teacher, "The Newspaper Club it is then."

"It's nice to see students to be passionate about the newspaper club!" Ms. Nekonome said as she wagged her tail around.

"Mace? I'm sorry." Moka said shyly as got to close to Mace's neck.

Mace sighs and sweat drops at this. "Just get it over with."

 _ **CHUU!**_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Managed to update this story after not doing so for a while. Job hunting and family made that hard to do and only a few moments of reprieve can I use to update at all.**

 **So here's something for my followers: Which of my stories do you want me to continue working on? I have a number of unfinished ones and a few new ideas are forming in my mind but I'm stumped on what to do not to mention anxious to find a job ever since I graduated and I need something to focus on to get my mind in order while I find work. Poll and info on the new ideas will be in my profile.**


	5. Mangy Peeper

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation. So don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **V: Mangy Peeper**

* * *

Classes had gone by as usual and now Mace, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari are waiting along with Ms. Nekonome in the classroom designated as the Newspaper club room for the last member of the club. Mace soon picked up movement approaching the club room meaning that that person was close by. Soon the door slid open.

"Ah! He's here!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully.

Entering the club room is a tall young man around his age and seems to be a year older than the girls. He's wearing the school uniform, but without the tie and the first few buttons undone, exposing his collar bone. He also wore a silver wolf head male necklace. He has black hair which looked to be untamed and held back by a red headband. In his arms were two bouquets of flowers.

"Ah man. It's the first and already I'm late." The boy sighed as he walked to the rest of the group.

"Please be on time next time. You need to set a good example for your juniors." Ms. Nekonome scolded.

"Yes teach." The boy responded before facing the others, "Hey. I'm Ginei Morioka. Gin for short. Let's try to get along okay."

Smiling charmingly, he handed the two bundles of flowers to Moka and Kurumu. "I must say this club lucked out to have girls as cute as you two joining."

Moka flushed and Kurumu took it in stride as she was used to getting such flattering compliments, but she hoped to hear one from Mace. Moka never felt that pretty, so compliments was still new to her. Mace however just closed his eyes and dismissed him. He'd already gotten his scent and knew what he is and was not impressed.

"And you must be the child genius Yukari Sendou." Gin smiled as he handed her a rose. "It's true what they say: Big things come in small packages. Good to have you."

Yukari giggled at that and Gin turned his attention to Mace. "And you must be the badass Mace correct?" Gin asked him as he extended a handshake.

Mace opened both his eyes and saw Gin's hand. "Yes. But just Mace would be fine." He replied as he shook the hand.

"Ah. Modest aren't you? Everyone has been talking about you so much, I'd expected you to let it all go to your head." Gin said.

"Hmph. I'd rather avoid the attention altogether." Mace said before looking at the girls, "Except if that attention's coming from them."

Gin saw that and said, "Ah! I also heard that you're popular with the ladies."

"Oh joy." Mace sighed.

"Well, it looks like things are under control," Ms. Nekonome smiled. "I need to attend a faculty meeting, so I'll leave things in Gin's hands then. See you later!" With a wave, Ms. Nekonome left the classroom.

Gin knew that was his cue, so he then leaned against a wall and looked at his new club members. "Okay, newbies. The Newspaper Club is the source of all information and news all things Youkai Academy." He explained. "As such, we search out news everywhere to report to the students."

"Yeah!" The girls said happily.

"Sounds easy enough." Mace said with a smile.

"So, let's get down to business. I've already found a scoop for you newbies to be your first front Pager." Gin said, turning serious. "There have been numerous reports of someone peeking in on the girls changing rooms, and even in the girls' dorms. All these happened at night, with only a few girls managing to catch a silhouette and nothing else. No one has been able to get a good look at him and he's been gone so fast no one else has managed to catch him in the act."

Mace banged his head on the table and sighed loudly, "Is it me or is this school full of perverts?"

The girls turned to each other and back at Mace, and just shrugged their shoulders.

"I keep asking myself the same thing. I feel your pain." Gin said in agreement "Our first assignment is to interview people who claim they saw this guy. After all, a journalist's strongest resource is the people: lesson Number One. We're also going to be putting up posters for the Newspaper club while we're at it."

The girls sweat dropped and Mace raised an eyebrow at what he just said. It looked like Gin was looking for more club members. With just five people, it was understandable that Gin wanted more members.

"But still, don't let this stop your investigation." Gin continued. "Now let's catch this guy!"

"YEAH!" The girls shouted.

"This should be interesting." Mace stated.

 **...**

Later that day in the main hallway, the girls put up posters while Mace and Gin asked several girls about the peeper and whatever other info they could get. They would've gotten more interviewing done if Gin wasn't flirting with girls they talked to and Mace having to smack him upside the head.

"Find anything?" Moka asked curiously.

"Only a little unfortunately." Mace said with his arms folded. "Nobody has gotten a good look at him. The most they managed to see is a shadow peeking at them and the second they spot him, he runs off."

"The guy's slick and pretty fast." Gin muttered.

"Is that all?" Kurumu asked disappointingly. She was SO looking forward to seeing Mace roast his sorry ass.

"I've deduced that the perverted peeper does his work in their true form." Mace stated. "Like the witnesses said, once they saw the silhouette, it disappeared before they could get a good look at them."

"Really?" Yukari wondered.

"That's the best I could come up with." Mace replied, "And our best chance at catching this fool is to nail him red-handed."

"And that's the hard part." Gin added. "If we're to nail this creep it'll have to be on point before he can get a chance to bail." He then looked over to Mace and handed him some posters. "Say, Mace. Could you post these over on the main doorway?"

"Sure." Mace sighed as he walked to the other side of the hallway.

"Anything I can do?" Yukari asked Gin.

"How about you put these posters on the school board?" Gin said giving her a stack of posters.

"Okay!" Yukari said as went out to do so.

Mace soon returned and went back to where the others were.

"I'm done." He said. Mace stopped for a moment as he saw Gin kneeling down, and smirking at something. He raises an eyebrow. _"What's he looking at?"_

He followed the Gin's line of sight and saw that he was looking up at the girls and due to the flush on Gin's face he easily had a guess what. _'What do you know? He's a hypocritical pervert.'_ He silently walked up behind the upperclassman.

"Enjoying the view pervert?!" Mace asked loudly. Gin immediately got up, and looked away, acting innocent, as the girls turned around to see what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mace." Gin tried to lie.

"Oh? You know damn well what I'm talking about." Mace said with an eye smile.

"Hey what's going on?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu got down from their step ladders.

"I was just supervising you girls when I saw Mace peeping on you." Gin responded coolly, trying to flip the script only to get a kick to the nuts that made him nearly squeal in pain.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you over the incoherent crap you're sprouting insect." Mace said still eye smiling.

"WHAAAT?!" The two girls shouted in surprise as they blushed, shocked at this turn of events. Immediately the two girls ganged up on Mace.

"Oh don't tell me you seriously believe this insect?!" Mace asked seriously noticing their glares. "I didn't see jack squat."

"Just tell them the truth Mace. No one will think any lesser of you." Gin said before getting his head stomped into the floor.

"Sorry can you run that by us again insect, instead of pretending to be an ostrich?" Mace asked with the eye smile again. However, he had to raise his hands up to block the slaps coming from two angry girls who were too miffed that he even attempted something perverted which now pissed him off.

"You actually believed this insect?!" Mace asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mace, my hand just did that on reflex." Kurumu apologized having had to slap many a horny male student here at Yokai for trying to get a sneak peek at her assets. "Besides if you wanted a sneak peek at my underwear you could've just asked." Kurumu added nonchalantly before walking away as a small blush briefly appear on Mace's face.

' _The ridiculous part is that she is serious about it. Not surprising as she's a succubus after all.'_ Mace thought.

"And wait a damn minute, you're just going to believe him just like that?!" Mace asked in disbelief as he saw Moka walking away.

"Mace...I hate perverts." Moka told him in anger.

"What a coincidence. So do I and do you know what else I hate? Stupid insects who can't get a fucking clue! So get out of my sight you stupid insect!" Mace countered in anger at his friend actually believing that insect over him. Moka's eyes widened in shock before storming off out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Mace the club meeting is over already." Gin shrugged and would have walked away if not for the vice grip on his back of his collar before being thrown down on the floor so hard that he nearly cracked it and got his nuts stomped on again.

"Listen here you mangy mutt! Yes I know what you are." Mace began, smirking as he saw the shock on Gin's face, "Anyways, I don't know what game you're playing but it'll be in your best interest if you ended it right here and now before it ends very badly for you and to prove my point..." Mace then scratched Gin across the chest with his claws drawing a little bit of blood before flicking it off, "That's just a small sample of what will happen if you continue. I hope to the gods you actually use that thing you call a brain up there."

However as Mace stormed off Gin's eyes turned a bright gold with bestial slits while his teeth temporarily became fangs as his mouth became a small muzzle before turning back to normal.

"Like hell some 1st year punk is gonna get in my way." Gin swore to himself as he got up and dusted himself off.

" _ **Wanna bet on that mutt?"**_ A dangerous sounding voice said causing Gin to jump.

 **...**

Meanwhile in the girls' bathroom, Moka looked in the mirror, a look of flustered frustration written upon it. She sighed, not believing that Mace had done such a thing. But the evidence was written on his face when he attacked Gin when he made mention of what he had done. She just couldn't believe it. She looked at the mirror. "I can't believe Mace would actually do that. I feel so dirty."

She sighed, as she grabbed her skirt, in fear of someone else peeping. _'Was Mace really peeping?'_ She thought, but then another thought popped in her head, as she blushed. "I wonder...which one did I wear?" Slightly fearful and curious, she slowly lifted the skirt, just enough to try and see the reflection of them.

" ** _Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_** Inner Moka demanded through the rosario startling the outer version.

 **"Besides you better be careful with that Gin boy."** Inner Moka warned.

"Why's that exactly? Moka inquired.

" **Because there's something about him that makes him dangerous. Also ARE YOU STUPID?!"**

"Huh?!"

" **In case you didn't know there's no way in the nine hells that Mace would peek on you unless you're his mate which you're not! Dragons have higher standards just like us vampires!"**

"Are you sure about that?"

 **"I'm sure of it! So you'd better fix this mess before Mace decides to roast us alive for your stupidity!"**

 **...**

Later that night, at the dorm rooftop Gin stood there, gazing at the moon as if the maiden of the Moon was calling out to him. He smirked at the glowing orb, "Another beautiful full moon." He then gazed down near the girls' dorm, and saw Moka's room window. There, he saw the pinkette vampire, sleeping peacefully in her bed and covers. The boy let out a small wolfish grin spread across his face, "But… it can't compare to you, Moka Akashiya. My little Moka."

And suddenly, a large howl pierced the quiet night air, and then went silent as it died out.

 **...**

Next day came as Mace walked to class solo without a care in the world. While walking he saw Moka walking by herself. He scoffed and walked past her in haste.

Moka noticed that Mace walked past her and also hastily walked to his side. Catching up to him she closed her eyes with a frown face.

"You want something? If not then scram insect." Mace said without looking at her.

"We need to talk." Moka said.

"Really? You want to talk after making it clear you wanted nothing to do with me? Haha! You're so funny." Mace said sarcastically.

Moka looked to her left and stopped walking as she saw that Mace was already gone from the area.

' _But...you could at least let me talk.'_

 **...**

Later that day, in the girl's locker room, some of the girls were changing or getting a shower as the PE session they had gone through was over. And as fate would have it, Gin was walking past that area outside.

He stopped, scooting over, hoping to get a 'juicy' lead and to get a peek. One of the girls, smirking with glee, gossiped with a few of her friends.

"So are the rumors true? Are Mace and Moka really dating?" She asked her friends.

That caused Gin's ears to perk up suddenly in interest, listening in on the conversation.

"You know, I'm not really sure, but I hope so! She's been hanging with Mace everywhere and it's just not fair!" replied one of her friends.

Gin scowled and his eyes bulged at this piece of information as another girl continued, "I've heard that some of the other students see them together… and that she always kisses him on the neck."

Another one of the girls sighed for a moment, envious of such an experience.

"I wish Mace would do that to me that would be soooooo dreamy!"

The girls sighed, as they thought about Mace kissing them on their necks.

However, Gin was growling as a vein popped on his forehead and his upper face was covered in shadows. _'Going out together? KISSING ON THE NECK?'_ He thought as he now imagined them all alone, in a bedroom, all over each other under the covers; his beloved Moka giving herself to Mace.

"NO WAY GOTTA YOU BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled.

The girls got startled by the uproar and they quickly opened the window… just to see no one. They shrugged and closed the window, shrugging as they went back to getting dressed.

Gin, who was now on the roof above the changing room, finally took a breather as he finally calmed down. He glared at the floor and thought to himself, _'I need to take precautions. I've got to split those two apart. But how?'_

Then he suddenly remembered Moka telling Mace that she hated perverts the other day.

Gin smirked, a scheme already percolating in his mind.

Unknown to him however, a pair of red eyes were watching him from the shadows with an evil grin.

 **...**

In the Newspaper Club, the girls were chatting about the leads that they'd found, and then Mace walked in. Once he was inside, they gave him the silent treatment, and turned away not even looking at him. Mace outright ignored them as he pulled up a chair and sat right next to a window and looked outside.

The girls looked at each other and then started looking back at Mace whom they realized was completely ignoring them.

Then Gin walked in. The girls turned to him while Mace didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Heads up, guys. I think I just found a lead." Gin began, "One of the girls I interviewed mentioned she saw someone suspicious over at one corner of campus. I think it sounds like a solid lead."

"Where?" Mace asked in a cold tone.

"Um...It's near the edge of campus." Gin answered nervously. The cold tone Mace used startled him a bit.

"I'll be off then." Mace said standing up. A black portal showed up in front of him and Mace walked through it before the portal vanished.

Everyone looked in awe.

"I...uh...guess I should go find him before he kills the pervert." Gin said as he walked out with a sly smirk on his face.

 **...**

Mace had arrived at where the pervert was supposed to be and waited for said person to show up. He heard giggles coming from the nearby window but didn't bother to look since he knew it was the girl's changing room. He'd also noticed a drum near the building that would easily give the pervert a good view of the girls.

Hearing the sound of someone approaching the area Mace quickly hid in the bushes prepared to catch the peeping tom in the act though he already had an idea who it was.

Soon the person showed up and it was Gin who was carrying his camera. He looked around in confusion as if he expected something to be here.

"That's strange. I thought Mace would already be here." Gin wondered out loud. "Whatever. When he shows up my plan to really drive the wedge between him and Moka will commence."

Mace raised an eyebrow in annoyance. _'So the pathetic insect tried to set me up huh? Too bad I'm not falling for that scheme.'_ He then noticed something in Gin's pockets. _'Hm. What's that?'_

Mace appeared out of Gin's shadow not making a sound. He swiped whatever was in the guy's pockets without Gin even noticing and vanished back to his hiding spot. Looking at what he found Mace sneered in disgust as he held photos of girls in their bikinis and in their underwear with or without the bra.

' _Looks like I was right. The mangy mutt is a mangy peeper. How fitting.'_ Mace calmed down, _'The girls will LOVE to see this. But first...'_

Back in the changing room one of the girls was by the door when a slip of paper appeared by her feet. Curious she picked it up and read it before her eyes widened in shock before she became pissed off.

Her friend noticed her expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The peeper's outside the changing room that's what!"

"WHAAAT!" The other girls yelled before getting dressed hurriedly.

Gin however heard that and was shocked at being caught even though he didn't do anything. Still not wanting to be get his ass kicked he transformed and got out of there before the mob of angry girls showed up.

 **...**

Later that night, a full moon shows Gin standing on the school rooftop smirking. He then heard movement and saw Mace stopping behind him with a blank expression on his face.

"Ah, Mace. Nice of you to show up." Gin said smirking.

"Whatever." Mace said. "So enjoying the moon aren't we?"

"Yeah. I feel alive when it's up. Especially a full one." Gin responded.

"I see. How interesting?" Mace sarcastically said.

"Speaking of interesting, I didn't see you at the edge of campus where the peeper was meant to be." Gin asked in interest. "Don't tell me you already killed him."

"What makes you think that?" Mace asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When you left the club room you looked like you were out for blood."

Mace grinned, "Oh really? Well I DID find the insect in question and also something else."

Now Gin raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really? Who's the peeper and what did you find?"

"I found these on him." Mace said before tossing photos to the floor.

"W-What?!" Gin asked in shock as his eyes widened at the sight of the pictures of girls he'd peeped on.

Mace pointed at the pictures. "Recognize them you mangy mutt? Of course you do. You took those photos after all." He stated.

Gin checked his pockets and noticed they were empty and then glared at Mace. "How did you get those?!" He demanded.

Mace wagged a finger at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Down boy. Did you really think you could fool me with your laughable scheme to frame me at that changing room?"

Gin's eyes widened at being caught before he recovered. "So you were there already and watching me?"

"Of course. Not to mention your obvious placement of that drum made it all the more obvious." Mace deadpanned, "So why the lies and the pathetic framing attempt?"

"Simple I wanted a pretty girl like Moka for myself. You're just an obstacle that's in my way. Sorry, but all's fair in love and war." Gin answered with an arrogant smile.

"Well thank you for confession to everyone." Mace said with an even bigger smile.

Gin raised an eyebrow in confusion which then turned to shock as he saw Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari appearing behind Mace.

"So Mace was right after all!" Yukari said pointing at the pictures.

"Gin is..." Moka stated.

"THE PEEPING TOM!" Kurumu shouted.

"I told you I'll get the mutt to confess when I showed you the evidence." Mace stated while focusing on Gin, "So what do you have to say for yourself mutt?"

"Ung...uGu..." Gin gulped as he backed away and started to get angry.

"Speak up louder mutt and more coherently mutt." Mace said.

"Enough of this!" Gin yelled. "I really didn't want to have to do this, but I've got no choice!"

Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head. His forearms elongated and grew out black curvy sharp claws, with dark and gray fur growing on them. The same thing happened to his feet as they became more canine, and sprouted fur and claws as well. And shooting out from his butt, a great bushy gray tail was present. With his transformation completed, Gin howled at the moon, a fully transformed werewolf.

"Wow. You're even more pathetic than I expected you mongrel." Mace mocked.

" **Damn you!"** Gin roared, **"If I can't have Moka by trickery, I'll just use force!"** He then charged with a burst of speed at Moka who couldn't do anything, but cringe and scream.

Fortunately for her a cone of black flames appeared in front of her forcing Gin to abruptly stop and back off from the hot and life draining flames.

" **The hell?!"** Gin exclaimed in shock. He looked at where the flames came from and saw that Mace was the one that exhaled the flames.

" **What makes you think I'll let you lay a hand on my friend mongrel?"** Mace said in a deep voice with his aura up. Yukari was frightened and hiding behind Kurumu who was barely standing. Moka and Gin somehow managed to resist the frightful presence and stand their ground.

" **Ho? So the mongrel has a strong will. Must be because you're an S class monster but only because there's a full moon."** Mace said slightly impressed before deactivating the aura.

" **What are you?!"** Gin asked.

Mace revealed a toothy grin before loosening the button on his uniform to reveal his black scales on his body and then his arms and then brought out his claws. **"Simple. A dragon."**

Gin's eyes widened in disbelief. **"Dragon?! Impossible! You're lying!"**

" **You saw me breathe fire just now you dumb mongrel!"** Mace deadpanned.

" **Prove it! Transform!"** Gin demanded still not convinced.

Mace scoffed **, "Like I need to do so to wipe the floor with a mongrel like you. Besides if I did so it would be considered overkill."**

He then grabbed Moka's rosario and yanked it off letting Inner Moka out before tossing it to Yukari who caught it. **"So? Ready to neuter the damned mongrel?"**

Inner Moka stretched and smirked back at the dragon. **"Of course I am. The damned mutt needs to know his place which is beneath us."**

" **I couldn't agree more."** Mace said.

Gin scoffed at the two S class monsters. **"And what makes you two think you stand a chance against me? It's a full moon right now and we werewolves are at our highest power when it's up."**

Mace grinned. **"Well then. Looks like I'll have to even the playing field then."** He then put a hand on his chest and the other on Inner Moka's shoulder who raised an eyebrow at the action and would have made a noise about it if not for her feeling a surge of power enter them both and felt light on her feet. She grinned at this action as she recognized the effect.

Yukari too felt the surge of magic and smiled at this. Mace had just cast a haste spell on both him and Moka. Gin's speed advantage was no longer an issue.

"What's got you all smiling brat?" Kurumu asked.

"The fact that Mace just evened the playing field." Yukari answered.

"Really?! How?"

"Simple. Mace cast a Haste spell which increases one's speed."

"Wow! My Destined One sure has a lot of tricks! What else can he do?"

With that the three S class monsters charged at each other and began their clash. All three were blurs to Kurumu and Yukari who could only stare in awe. Gin attacked with claws and bites. Moka struck with her powerful kicks and Mace used claws, punches and kicks. It was a crazy battle.

Gin was shocked that they were able to keep up with him at all and was only able to avoid massive damage due to his enhanced reflexes from the full moon. Didn't mean he couldn't land a few hits which he managed to do but he also received a few in return. Inner Moka even hasted found the werewolf to be quite slippery as he was even still able to hang in there with her. Mace knew that the fight was a little easier with the haste spell and was glad that he had one prepared in advance but like Moka he also found the mangy mutt to be very slippery.

After a few minutes the three separated and stood across from each other. Gin had a few wounds on his legs and his face due to Mace's claws and a few bruises from Moka's kicks. Mace had a few cuts on his shirt and pants and a few slash marks on his arms and chest and Moka just had a few cuts on her arms and legs.

 **"H-How are you two keeping up with me?!"** Gin wheezed from fighting two strong opponents.

" **Simple. Because we're superior."** Mace replied.

" **And soon you'll know your place which is below us of course."** Inner Moka added.

" **As if! In case you haven't noticed we've only been equally matched especially in terms of speed though I don't know how."** Gin argued.

" **Well that would be telling now would it?"** Mace said. **"And besides time's up for you mongrel."** He pointed up at the night sky.

Gin's eyes widened comically as he saw that the clouds had covered up the full moon negating his previous advantage. Then he found himself slumping in pain over Mace's fist from a brutal liver shot.

" **Heads up Moka."** Mace yelled as he threw the werewolf over to the vampire.

" **Alright!"** Inner Moka yelled as she jumped up and scissor kicked the incoming Gin in the nuts and into the far wall. After the dust cleared there was Gin imprinted into the wall and back into his human form.

" **Know your place mongrel!"** Both Mace and Inner Moka said.

"Y-Yes I sure do." Gin said before passing out.

Mace stretched. "Well that was a slightly good workout." Suddenly a kick came his way which he quickly caught and lightly glared at the silver haired vampire. "What's the big idea vampire?"

Inner Moka lightly glared back, **"I never gave you permission to touch me dragon. Even if you did even the playing field in that fight it still doesn't mean that you'd overstep your bounds. I still intend to show you your place."**

"We can all dare to dream right?" Mace stated as he gently shoved her back.

Inner Moka sneered before she walked back to Yukari and snatched the rosario from her. **"One day we'll have our duel and I'll show you your place beneath me."**

"Well keep dreaming then insect." Mace replied, getting a growl in response before the vampire put the rosario back on and turned back to her exhausted pink haired form which he caught.

Moka opened her eyes and looked into Mace's. "M-Mace. I'm sorry for doubting you." She apologized.

"Don't worry. It's water under the bridge now." Mace said.

 **...**

The next day came and with the Newspaper Club published the paper with the main headlines exposing the peeping tom as Gin thereby ruining his reputation. Of course, that also made him a huge target for his victims who wasted no time going after him as evidenced by him currently on all fours and his wolf tail hanging out, running for his life and for his balls as those girls planned to neuter him much to the amusement of the Newspaper club members.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Another update. Even though they worked together, Moka and Mace still have their rivalry due to the vampire's pride and wanting to be at the top while Mace however doesn't seem to care whatsoever.**

 **Something for you readers: can you guess what Mace is classed as?**


	6. Morons United

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation. So don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **AN: Before I start I'll answer a question left by Dlite12345 and it is most likely one some of you may have though it was mentioned in the earlier chapters, I'll explain it more.**

 **Mace is an Umbral Dragon, part of the extra planar true dragons known as Primal dragons unlike the well-known chromatics or metallic. They're stuck between the Material and Shadow planes and don't truly belong to either. Their breath attack scours the very life force of their opponents and they can also directly harm incorporeal beings aka ghosts, wraiths etc. unlike others who need the Ghost Touch ability to do that and the older powerful umbral dragons can command the undead. Oh and they can hide in the shadows just like the black dragons. Normally they are Chaotic evil but Mace here is a special case as he's Chaotic Neutral which will be revealed later.**

 **So with that answered back to the story.**

 **VI: Morons United**

* * *

It's been a few days since Mace and the gang had joined the Newspaper club and since then things had been going pretty good with them publishing the school paper. Mace especially found himself having fun with it especially when he used his stealth skill to uncover some juicy info for the paper.

However another issue had come up and it was the fact that someone had been stalking him or more like some insects. He'd sensed them easily as their stealth skills sucked ass but those insects were pretty good at running for their insignificant lives. He could also tell that these insects in question were weaklings too as he sensed their very low power, heck they were weaker than those insects Saizou and Tamao.

Still Mace knew better than to write them off as even in numbers insects can be a threat, something his mother drilled into her head.

Either way Mace decided to nip this in the bud the next time the insects showed up.

…

"You know if you want to stalk someone shouldn't you at least make sure they don't detect you easily?" Mace asked startling three male students in the Youkai academy uniform. He'd caught their scent once again while he was on his way to class and this time he made sure to sneak up on them and confront them without them escaping.

The three male students in question were all of different sizes with one being of average height and build along with having bright orange hair and neon green eyes, the other being the shortest one of them all not to mention a fat ass with short dirty blonde hair and piggish brown eyes and the last one being the tallest of them all had glasses stringy brown hair and thick glasses.

"So may I know why you three have been following me around?" Mace asked.

"We're here to kill you!" The fat one answered.

There was silence for a minute before Mace began laughing at them making the trio face plant comically.

"Sorry…You three stooges want me dead?" Mace spoke after regaining his composure. "Why?"

The three 'stooges' got up to their feet and the average sized one said, "It's because you're in the way of our women."

"Excuse me, what?!" Mace asked, bewildered at what they're talking about.

"I'm Busaburo Tairo and I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono fan club." The newly named Busaburo announced fanatically.

"I'm Kusabaki Nagai and I'm the leader of the Yukari Tendo fan club!" The tall one now known as Kusabaki announced with immense pride.

"And I'm Kozo Kazahara and I'm the leader of the Moka Akashiya fan club and together we are!" The average one announced with great devotion.

"The fan club coalition for our goddesses!" All 3 of them chorused taking off their suit jackets to reveal bright pink jackets each with the kanji for them as the leader of said fan club as out of nowhere an explosion of colored smoke and confetti appeared as they got into ridiculous poses. However they realized that Mace was out of their sight.

"I'm Mace, the leader of 'I don't give a damn!' Have a nice day Morons United." They heard Mace say and spotted him walking away from them while waving at them. The three immediately caught up to him and blocked his way.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Kozo demanded.

"In case you morons don't notice I have a class to get to just like you three morons do." Mace said in annoyance, "Now please kindly get out of the way or I'll move you out of the way."

"No way! You're unworthy of being with our goddesses so we have to be rid of you right now." Busaburo said.

"Yeah we deem you too weak to protect them." Kozo said heatedly.

"Which is why we're gonna make sure you die and then they'll come to us the real men who will love them!" Kusabaki declared like this was some kind of genius plan.

Before the three knew it they were in a world of pain and then their faces met with the ground and their lights went out.

Mace meanwhile walked away from the tangled heap of morons while flicking the blood off his hands.

' _Miserable insects.'_ He thought as he made his way to his classroom.

He'd barely arrived on time for homeroom which was a surprise to everyone in class including Moka and Kurumu since he was always on time.

"Mace are you ok?" Moka asked concerned about why her friend was barely on time.

"Three morons thought it was a good idea to get in my way and spout garbage to me. Had to clean out the thrash before I could get here." Mace answered getting on his seat.

Moka tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"In other words I'm okay." Mace clarified for her.

"Oh."

 **Three days later…**

Life went on as usual for Mace and the girls as they went to class and to their Newspaper club to get to fulfill their duties except for Mace who'd had to deal with the Morons United (something he'd called them since they were so moronic) that'd attacked him multiple times with them failing epically to do anything to him. Mace had even written them off as threats since they were so weak.

Currently the gang sat in the school courtyard enjoying their food while Mace who'd already finished his own was just drinking orange juice.

"So anything new girls?" Mace asked offhandedly.

"Well some creep has been stalking me for the past two days." Kurumu said.

"Really?" Mace asked with a deadpanned look. "I thought you'd like that Miss Nymphomaniac." That got Yukari giggling and Kurumu glaring at the witch before looking at Mace.

"Not when I have you my Destined One! That creep was following me around trying to act like he was Casanova." Kurumu said shuddering over that fact.

"Yeah me too! A creep was taking pictures of me while I was taking some AV equipment back. Creepy." Yukari informed with a slight shiver going down her spine over the memory that played in her head.

Now Mace widened his eyes in surprise. Someone stalking little Yukari?! His eyes narrowed immediately.

Moka also added, "I too was being followed around by a pervert who was trying to woo me with corny lines and calling me his goddess!"

Mace perked up, "Wait…His goddess?"

"That's funny the creep called me that too." Kurumu added.

"Same here." Yukari said.

"Girls. Did you see your stalkers?" Mace asked sternly, his anger slowly rising.

"I did! / I spotted him!" Moka and Kurumu said together.

"Mine ran away before I could see him." Yukari said.

"Can you give me a description of them?" Mace requested. Moka and Kurumu described their stalkers to him and Mace's face darkened and he crushed his juice box. _'That's it! Time to bury those sick bastards!'_

Seeing Mace's foul mood got the girls concerned immediately.

"Um…Is something wrong Mace?" Kurumu asked fearfully.

"You said this has been happening for three days right?" Mace asked darkly.

"Y-Yes. Why?" Yukari asked.

Suddenly Mace's mood changed and a smirk came on his face. However it didn't match his face as it was a demented one. Unfortunately the girls didn't know that.

"Well then consider your stalker problem solved." Mace said a bit too cheerfully as he got up and left the area.

' _A roasting is in order.'_

 **Hours later…**

The Fan Club Coalition aka Morons United were on their way to their secret sanctuary where their cardboard cut-outs and pictures of their goddesses were for them to worship and fantasize with were kept. The trio were mostly in a jolly mood as usual after once again enjoying seeing their goddesses in the flesh, though there was still Mace who was in their way according to them that is.

"Another day another moment in the presence of our goddesses." Kozo said.

"Yeah though I wish it was with the real Yukari. I'd kiss her gorgeous face." Kusabaki said.

"I'd do the same if it was my beautiful Kurumu." Busaburo said as well.

"Damn it! If it weren't for that bastard Mace we'd be with our goddesses instead of with some cut-outs and the occasional blow up doll that we have to use our imaginations for but none the less Mace dies tomorrow!" Kozo cried out passionately, "And when we do that you'll belong to me my precious Moka."

"Hey guys is it me or do you smell smoke?" Kusabaki asked with a slight sniff.

"Yeah I smell it to and it's getting worse." Kozo replied.

"Oh crap! Our sanctuary's on fire!" Busaburo yelled pointing at their burning sanctuary.

"Oh no! Quick, save our goddesses! We can't let them perish!" Kozo ordered them as they rushed towards the place. Unfortunately the whole place had been engulfed in flames and was quickly falling apart giving them no chance to get in to save their stuff, not to mention the flames had a nauseating effect on them as they felt their lives being drained from them when they got close to the flames.

"O-our sanctuary…I-it's all gone." Busaburo said with tears beginning to stream down his face.

"So are our goddesses…" Kozo trailed off.

"Who'd do this to us?! What did we do to deserve this?!" Kusabaki cried before suddenly realizing something, "Hey guys…The flames are…black?"

"Black flames?! When was fire ever black?!" Kozo asked.

"I see that you like the new look of your sanctuary." A deep voice spoke up making the Moron United turn and gasp in shock at the sight of a devilishly smirking Mace, "The place looked so…bland so I decided it needed some renovation."

"Mace?! You did this?!" Kozo demanded.

"Like I didn't already point out the obvious. You three insects are moronic and pathetic too." Mace snidely remarked.

"How dare you!" Kusabaki yelled furiously.

"What?! Can't accept the truth?" Mace mocked, "And by the look on your faces I'd say that it was quite the masterpiece."

"Still why did you do that?!" Busaburo demanded.

"Simply because you perverted insects were stalking my friends." Mace answered, "Even that wasn't enough for you, you went as far as taking pictures when they aren't looking which is just a new low and I'd thought that only humans were that bad but you three have beaten them. Congratulations."

Angered the Morons United sent a combined wave of killing intent towards Mace who merely looked at them flatly at their feeble attempt to intimidate him.

"Let's just transform already and make him pay you guys!" Busaburo said to his compatriots.

"I agree let's get this over with the faster we kill Mace the faster we can get to our beloveds." Kozo agreed.

"He's dead." Kusabaki growled as the trio began to transform.

Kusabaki's neck extended to an extreme length like that of a boa constrictor, Kozo put a cap over his head that turned his upper body into that of an umbrella and Busaburo's body enlarged and swelled to swear his bloated gut and chest were seen as his eyes and mouth were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my eyes!" Mace said as he covered his eyes in mockery, "What kind of abominable monster forms are you?! And you wonder why you're so pathetic."

" **Oh come on now even you're making fun of us oh damn it all to hell!"** Kozo cursed in frustration.

" **We know we look shitty you don't have to rub it in you douche."** Busaburo said knowing that they had shitty monster forms.

" **Yeah and all the babes go for the flashy badass looking monsters."** Kusabaki responded.

Mace rolled his eyes, "I wonder why."

" **And you Mace you hardly try and yet you get all the girls and we'll be putting an end to that by killing you."** Kozo explained.

" **What do you know? I was thinking the same thing!"** Mace said coldly as his body glowed, blinding the three monsters. When the light died down the Morons United looked and their eyes widened in sheer terror at what they were looking at.

" **Oh no!"** Kusabaki said.

" **N-N-No way!"** Kozo added.

" **Y-Y-You a-are..."** Busaburo muttered.

" **Your executioner."** Mace said, enjoying the look of terror on the trio's faces after seeing his true form. **"Normally I wouldn't waste such a form on you but considering what sick fucks like you can potentially become I'll be making an exception. So time to scream and DIE!"**

And scream they did as Mace immediately descended on them and the massacre began.

 **An Hour Later...**

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari are looking for Mace ever since he left them four hours ago. All three concerned about him. Even if they know his true form they still felt that against multiple monsters Mace could be overwhelmed. Well, all but Inner Moka who wasn't worried about him if anything to her the only ones that should be worried are the perverted fools who angered her rival enough to take action since she knows that when dragons get mad whether good or evil, it's never good for anyone.

It didn't take long for them to find him as they recognized his frightening aura and moved towards it. Since they'd been exposed to the aura they were able to withstand it. Soon they smelt something burnt and hurried into the clearing where they saw a large burnt portion of the ground and Mace standing there covered in blood.

"Mace!" The girls cried out, rushing towards him. Mace turned to see his scared and concerned friends rushing towards him.

"What's with the panic you three?" He asked.

"What's the problem?! You're covered in blood!" Kurumu yelled.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Moka asked.

"What happened to you Mace?" Yukari asked.

Mace sighed at them and answered, "I'll start in ascending order: I just took care of your stalker problem, I'm fine and good and this isn't my blood and speaking of the blood...Prestidigitation." He snapped his fingers and in a few seconds he was clean and fresh. "Much better."

"If that wasn't your blood then whose..." Yukari began asking.

"It belonged to the Morons United." Mace answered for her.

"Morons United?!" Moka asked in confusion which was shared by Yukari and Kurumu.

"The three morons who had been stalking you three earlier." Mace answered for her, "I'd recognized them when you described them to me and I felt that something had to be done about them. Those three morons had confronted me earlier trying to intimidate me because I was with you and I had to beat them down that time which was why I was late that day. Now you no longer have to worry about them."

The girls looked at the scorched earth which served as their stalkers final resting place and easily figured what had gone down; Mace had gone to deal with put an end to the stalkers permanently after hearing of them.

"Mace. While I'm thankful that you got rid of the perverts stalking us...don't you think that you..." Yukari nervously began.

"...Went a bit overboard." Moka finished. "Was all that violence necessary?"

"For people like those three...Yes it was." Mace answered sternly, "They could potential become worse than what stalkers. Their acts could also escalate into voyeurism and in the worst cases rape."

"And how do you know that it'll get that far?"

"Because it ALWAYS goes that far."

"How? Can you predict the future?" Kurumu asked.

"No. I know this because I nearly caused such an incident to happen." Mace replied, shocking them.

"What do you mean Mace?" Yukari asked.

Mace put a hand over his face and sighed, "Tch! I just had to say that. Well then I'll tell you. Back when I lived in the human world with my mother in England..."

"What?! You lived in the human world?!" Kurumu exclaimed before a cold gaze from Mace shut her up.

"Please don't interrupt me again." He said before resuming, "As I was saying back in the human world our next door neighbor had a stalker problem. Said person was good at keeping himself hidden from the authorities but not from me as I'd caught him stalking her multiple times. Initially I did nothing about it as it wasn't me or my mother's problem. However, the insect's actions escalated to voyeurism, breaking into the woman's home and stealing her underwear and so on and finally...rape." Mace heard the girls gasp and continued, "Luckily I happened to be visiting the woman when the insect was about to have his way with her but I put an end to that...violently and permanently. After I'd saved my neighbor it was then I found out that the soon to be rapist was the same insect I had ignored multiple times. Thanks to my inaction my neighbor would have been scarred for life if I hadn't shown up and killed the fucking insect. So you see why I hate perverts and I'd decided to put an end to those three before it got out of hand since it always tended to get out of hand." Mace then sighed, "Of course my actions caused a ruckus in the community as relatives of that insect were calling for my head since said insect was from an upper class family while the woman, my mother and most of the people in the community defended me as I'd stopped a damned rapist. It got so bad that certain people had to step in and take action to settle it and resulted in me and my mother moving away-You know what, I've said too much. See you all tomorrow."

"Mace wait!" Moka called out but was too late as Mace left the area via Dimension Door.

"Wow I never knew Mace had it that bad." Kurumu said.

"He took out those three perverts because he wanted to avoid a repeat of that incident back in the human world." Yukari said, "He was worried about us."

"Mace..." Moka muttered. She was surprised that Mace was once in the human world just like she'd been and saddened and also upset at the unfair treatment he got all because he saved a human. This just further strengthened her hatred of humans.

Inner Moka however was suspicious about the juvenile umbral dragon. Why would someone like him waste his time saving a pathetic human not to mention living among them? He sure wasn't a gold or silver dragon who were known to sometimes live among humans and yet he was acting like a metallic dragon but fought with the viciousness and sadistic streak of a chromatic. She needed answers and she'd get them one way or the other.

* * *

 **End.**

 **AN: Just to let you know I hated the episode with those three sickos.**


	7. Ice Cold Stalker

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! Rosario Vampire is owned by Funimation. So don't waste your time with a lawsuit!**

 **AN: Another quick answer for someone.**

 **Dragons do get stronger with age.**

 **VII: Ice Cold Stalker**

* * *

It's another new day of school, with the Newspaper Club out front selling the latest issue of the Yokai Academy Newspaper. The school newspaper had been doing quite well lately and the club members have been working hard on it.

The male students fought over to get copies from Moka and Kurumu while the female ones fought over to get the same from Mace, who had a deadpanned expression. Mace had become quite popular with the girls because of him being the cool gentleman and strong fighter too while being envied by the boys for having the friendship of the hottest girls on campus and feared for his strength. Something he didn't like one bit.

Scratch that...he hated it.

"Paper's here!" Moka shouted holding a newspaper up. "Come and get your own copy of the new issue!"

"This issue's hot off the presses people!" Kurumu also shouted.

"Take a look at what's inside!" Yukari said handing one to a student.

"Hey I'll take one!" A student said.

"Same here!" Another student said.

"Pass one over here too!"

Mace was with Gin as they both was folding the Newspapers in half and giving them to the girls.

"The Newspaper's been doing great lately." Gin said.

"Yes, looks like the hard work we put in has been paying off." Mace agreed to him, "And once again we'll run out of papers too."

And just like Mace said, they'd ran out of newspapers. Moka and the girls were jumping for joy while Mace grinned along with them.

"Can you believe it?" Yukari asked holding up the box. "We've completely sold out!"

"Looks like this issue was a big hit for us." Kurumu said wiping the sweat off her head.

"Agreed. Never expected this either." Mace added.

"You know this was our first big sell in a while now. We could celebrate with a big party on it." Moka suggested after some thought.

"A party eh?" Mace asked before thinking it over. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Sounds like a good plan!" Yukari cheered.

Moka then noticed that someone was missing. "Hold on as sec, where's Gin?"

Mace sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "The mangy mutt's off looking for some girls."

"He never learns does he?" Kurumu asked Mace.

Mace sighed in annoyance. "Sadly, no. I know I should have burnt his balls off when I had the chance."

"Well, forget about him he's not invited." Kurumu said.

"That jerk's the enemy of all women." Yukari shouted waving her wand.

"More importantly, we should just focus on the party." Moka reminded her friends. "We can get the snacks from the campus store."

"And drinks, right?" Kurumu asked.

"As long as there's no alcohol I'm good." Mace stated.

"You people are all buddy-buddy, aren't you? You Newspaper Clubbers."

Looking to where the speaker was, Mace and the girls saw the person standing a few feet away from them. An attractive girl with long purple hair, and long purple stripe socks. Her eyes were clearly blue. She wasn't wearing the standard uniform and she was eating a lollipop. "You're all friends, eh? Truthfully, I don't really understand that." She said.

Kurumu shot a dirty look at her. "Hey, what'd you say? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Newspaper," The girl spoke softly, looking at Mace. "Can I have one?" She held out her hand out.

"Sure." Mace said getting a copy of the paper out of his pocket. "Here you go, and sorry that it's wrinkled up like this too." He added as he walked up to the girl and handed it to her.

The girl took the paper from Mace and smiled. She then got close to Mace's face which made him raise an eyebrow and the girls having nervous looks on their faces. He also barely felt a cold breeze coming from her but didn't pay it too much mind.

"So you're the infamous Mace." The girl said as she took the lollipop out of her mouth and blushed. "You're actually really cute up close."

Mace still had his eyebrow raised and a slight blush came across his face. "Thanks. You're not the first girl to tell me that."

"I see. Well then, I guess I'll see you later." The girl said as she ran off.

As Mace stared at the girl who was walking away, Moka came up and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you know her, Mace?" She asked.

"It's my first time seeing her." Mace responded.

"Well, whoever that girl is, we probably won't see her again," said Kurumu hopefully.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yukari added.

Mace sighed. _'I swear these girls get jealous too easily.'_ He thought. "Let's just continue with this party."

"YEAH!" The girls cheered.

 **...**

Later that day in class 1-3, Ms. Nekonome was taking attendance. She called on all of her students name and noticed that only one of her students wasn't there. "Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked again as she looked at the empty desk that was in front of Mace's.

"Guess she must be out again." Ms. Nekonome said disappointed.

' _So someone was meant to be there but has been absent for a while.'_ Mace thought. His thoughts were stopped when someone opened the door. Everyone looked to see who it was, and to Mace, Moka and Kurumu's surprise, it was the same girl from earlier. As the girl was walking to her desk she heard whispers coming from the other students.

"Is that-?" Moka asked as the girl sat at her desk.

"I'm thrilled that you've decided to join us today!" Ms. Nekonome said happily.

All the girl did was just nod.

"Moving on then." Ms. Nekonome continued. "Since we have a new student here, time for introductions! This is Mizore Shirayuki." Ms. Nekonome told her students. "Due to some circumstances, she hasn't been able to attend class up till now, but everyone be nice and treat her like a friend."

Moka and Kurumu gasped as sweat drops appeared on their heads and Mace narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

' _Circumstances huh? Of what kind I wonder?"_ He thought.

 **...**

Afterwards when class ended, Mace along with Kurumu and Moka were in the hallway planning on who was getting what for the party.

"Okay, so the two of us will go get the snacks and meet at you at the party." Moka said.

"Right..." Mace nodded.

But then Kurumu came up to Mace and pressed herself on to him which made him frown a little and Moka blushing madly.

"Hey." Kurumu purred, "Just wait, I got a homemade treat with your name on it."

A small red vein appeared on Mace's head.

Moka then grabbed Kurumu and started pulling her off Mace. "That's a little close don't you think?" Moka asked Kurumu as they both left to get the snacks with Kurumu struggling to let Moka off her.

' _Typical succubus.'_ Mace thought. He then felt a chill, and then closed his eyes. "You know. If you're planning on stalking somebody you'd better be sure that they can't perceive you so easily."

Mizore jumped for a sec, surprised at being detected, then came out of hiding. "So you've noticed me huh? That's really cool."

"Like I said 'Easy to perceive'." Mace deadpanned as he turned around to face Mizore. "Do you want something?"

Mizore started to walk closer to Mace who subtly stayed on guard. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the copy of the paper that Mace gave her. "I read your article. As always, it was very good."

"You always read my articles huh? Glad to know." Mace stated.

"Yes." Mizore smiled. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front with her name on it. "Here."

"What's this?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow as he took the book.

"Even when I was away, Ms. Nekonome always send me copies of the School Newspaper," Mizore explained, "I found your articles interesting, so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"I see." Mace said opening the scrapbook. A sweat drop appeared on his read when he saw the contents of the book. Inside were comments written by this odd stalker next to his articles in the paper, and there was a whole lot of them. Some were pretty tiny but he was able to make out what they were saying.

But as Mace read them, more sweat drops started to appear: _"Two Hearts as one. My one true love. We were meant to be."_

"Do you like it?" Mizore asked. "I've made my own comments."

' _What in Tiamat am I looking at?!'_ Mace thought. _'This girl is a freaking stalker. I never thought I'd see the day that I'd have one like this!'_

Mizore then began to smile gently as she crossed her right leg in front of her left. "It's just that, well, you're always write your articles from an outsider's point of view, from the weak and helpless. I can really relate to that."

To Mace's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um...What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

"It's just...I can't help but feel that our personalities and the way we think are the same," Mizore sighed contentedly, and looked to his eyes longingly. "You must be pretty lonely too. Trust me, I know exactly how that feels."

After hearing Mizore say that, Mace then began to have memories about his life growing up with just his mother after she'd left the clutches of that bastard of a father he never knew about. 50 lonely years. Until his comedic meeting with Tsukune Aono and then the good times started rolling. Good times indeed.

 **...**

Soon afterwards, Mizore had dragged Mace to the Crystal Lake some distance away from the school there just for the two to be alone. Mace was leaning on tree as he watched Mizore skip a rock across the lake.

"Hey! Did you see that, Mace?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 9 times."

"That was impressive." Mace said to Mizore as he walked towards her and got a hug in return. "So this is your favorite spot?"

"Yes, it is. I go here whenever I'm lonely." Mizore explained.

"I see." Mace said before suddenly remembering something. "Cripes! I almost forgot! The party!"

He looked over at Mizore who suddenly stopped hugging him. "Mizore, how would you like to join the party? You should meet the others." Mace suggested.

"So you want to go to that Buddy-Buddy club of yours?" Questioned Mizore, "Or rather… you want to see that girl, don't you?"

The cold tone Mizore used made Mace very cautious. "Moka? What about her?" Mace asked carefully.

Mizore smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "Oh don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

Mace's eyes widened in shock after hearing Mizore say that before they narrowed dangerously. "What did you just say?"

"You…" Mizore said as a cold wind seemed to come from her body, "You will be mine. Only mine."

 **...**

Meanwhile Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Mace.

"He's late." She mumbled. "Where could he be?" She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friend but her smile fell when she saw that it was Mizore Shirayuki. "Mizore? But where's…"

"You can wait for him all day if you want to, he won't come, Moka Akashiya," Mizore said as she walked towards Moka. She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold grip from her throat.

"What are you-?" Moka mumbled as she was trying to break free.

"You're an eyesore," Mizore answered darkly as her grip slowly tightened, and stared at her with much intention to finish the job. "If you weren't around, Mace would've been all mine." Her attitude then darkened as her voice dripped with envy at Moka "Even when I'm around, all he ever thinks about is you. I won't forgive you for this."

 _"Her hands are so cold..."_ Moka thought as she began to feel her whole neck area go cold. Little did she know, but a small surface of ice began to freeze around her neck, and slowly crawl up her cheeks. Moka balled up her left fist, and shouted, "St-STOP IT!" and smashed her fist across her face.

"Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore," 'Mizore' apologized soullessly. "Though you've got to admit, it's a pretty good likeness for an Ice doll."

Moka's gasp and wide eyes got even worse now as Mizore let her right hand loose. "Now, Moka Akashiya," her hand suddenly shape-shifted into an ice blade, big enough to plunge deep into her chest, as she aimed for where her heart was. "Disappear..."

Moka then turned more and more pale. "MACE, HEEEELP!"

 **...**

Back at the lake, Mace was dealing with his own trouble as he saw the entire lake become frozen and Mizore moving towards him.

"What do you know? You're a Yuki-Onna." He stated.

"That's right." Mizore replied. "I can control ice with my free will." She walked along the white sheet of ice that was the lake, as suddenly, she began to transform. Large ice claws covered her hands while her hair seemed to turn to ice as well. An icy wind aura was all around her as she walked.

Mace's senses went off and he leapt away. He saw ice on the spot where he was before.

"If I freeze you." Mizore said, "You won't go anywhere. If I do that you be mine only."

'Seriously?' Mace muttered.

Mizore reached a hand towards Mace. "Mace…We've met each other because it was our destiny. We're meant for each other. You're the only one for me…will you please be mine?"

"Mizore…" Mace said, "Is that what you think?"

"Of course, it's what I think." Mizore asked as she softly smiled back.

"MACE!"

Mace and Mizore looked behind them and saw Kurumu carrying Moka.

"But how?" Mizore asked looking confused. "My clone should've killed you." That made Mace's eyes widen before narrowing very quickly in anger.

"Sorry but I came in and saved Moka at the last second." Kurumu said, "I baked a secret love potion in a cake that I made for Mace, and now it's ruined thanks to you!"

Mace sweat dropped at Kurumu. "Seriously?! A love potion cake?!"

Furious, Mizore swung her arms in a slashing motion. "Stay out of my way!" Ice spikes materialized out of the air and fired them at the girls. They tried to dodge them all but there were too many.

Fortunately Mace got in the way and melted the projectiles of ice with his breath weapon.

"Are you two okay?" Mace asked Moka and Kurumu.

"Yeah." Both girls said.

"Get away from Mace!" Mizore said as she advanced towards them.

"ENOUGH!" Mace yelled out making the girls turn his attention. "Listen here Mizore." He said in a cold tone that even startled Mizore, "You tried to kill my friends, freeze me into an icicle and force me to love you, and you expect me to love you?! Are you serious?!"

"Mace...are you rejecting me?" Mizore asked sadly.

"Excuse me?!" Mace asked back flatly.

"You don't care about my feelings?" Mizore mumbled. "MACE WHYYYYYYY?" A huge whirlwind of snowy wind encircled Mizore, and in an instant, she disappeared without a trace.

"She's gone." Moka said. "Mace weren't you a bit harsh with her there?"

"Yeah no kidding. You were really hard on her."

"She tried to kill you two. You expecting me to ignore that?" Mace questioned.

"No, but you still overdid it." Moka said.

Mace just sighed. "Just great...So I went overboard huh?" The girls nodded at him, "Fine. I'll fix this."

With that Mace walked back to land the girls following him. But then Mace heard a cracking sound from beneath the girls.

"Hey move it!" Mace yelled. "The ice is gonna-!"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

And with that the ice under the girls' feet gave way, and they both took a dip in the icy water.

Mace sweat dropped and decided to just get them out of the water.

 **...**

The next day at school, Mace couldn't find Mizore at all and so he decided to go to the Faculty Room for that.

"You want to know where Mizore lives." Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Yes, I do." Mace replied.

"Aw, how sweet of you to be worried about her!" Ms. Nekonome smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number. It's so nice of you to be friends with her. I was pretty worried for her, considering no one's befriended her yet."

' _I wonder why?'_ Mace thought, crossing his arms. "Alright I'll be going to see her now. Thank you." With that he left the Faculty room.

"You sure it's a good idea to give him her room number?" A rough voice asked Ms. Nekonome.

"Oh Mr. Kotsubo." She said as she turned to see a man somewhere between his twenties and early thirties, who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair, but a dead giveaway of his appearance, were the dark circles under his eyes, almost as if the guy had trouble sleeping at night. "I don't see a problem with that. At least he's attempting to befriend her."

"With what she's done especially attacking a teacher and nearly killing two students I see that turning bad very quickly." Mr. Kotsubo warned. "Well if something bad happens to him it's on you and Mizore will be on her way out." Mr. Kotsubo said.

Unknown to the teachers Mace had heard what the male teacher said.

' _Mizore did all that? I need to get to the bottom of this.'_

 **...**

Soon Mace was at Mizore's room. He hadn't told the other girls that he was going to see Mizore knowing they would freak if he had so he decided to go at it alone. It was probably best that way. Mizore may not want to see so many people at once since yesterday. He then knocked on the door.

"Mizore?" Mace asked. His hand then started to reach the door knob. As he touched it, it was really cold. Mizore IS a Yuki-Onna after all, so of course it would be cold.

' _Unlocked?'_ Mace observed. He pushed the door open and an arctic breeze greeted him. The entire place was covered in ice. He went inside. "Hello Mizore. Are you in here?" He explored the place and ended up in her living room. He then saw a framed photograph on the floor. He picked it up and despite the layer of ice covering it, he could see it was a picture of him. _'Yep. She's obsessed with me alright.'_ After a few minutes of waiting Mizore didn't show up at all.

"Well that was a waste of time." Mace sighed but then he remembered something. "If my guess is right I'd say that she's at her favorite spot. **Dimension Door**." With that Mace teleported towards where Mizore is.

 **...**

Near a curve cliff, Mizore was just standing at the edge of it and was overlooking the large ocean-sized lake. It would appear that she was alone once again. She'd thought Mace didn't want to see her anymore due to her trying to freeze him and attack his friends. She'd also done some thinking and realized that she shouldn't have attacked Moka and tried to freeze Mace. She hugged herself, allowing a single tear to drop from both of her eyes, knowing she would be alone forever.

"Alone again, huh, Shirayuki? You always come to this spot when you're lonely." Mizore heard a voice coming from behind her. She spun around and saw the gym teacher Mr. Kotsubo.

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Mizore said backing away.

"It's funny." Kotsubo said as he approached her grinning. "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

However unknown to them Mace was behind a tree and eavesdropping on the two.

"You were taking advantage of me" Mizore said. "You were going to rape me, I didn't like it."

Mace's eyes widened in shock from what Mizore said, and then they were glowing red with rage, his fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth. _'That bastard has just earned his ticket to Asmodeus.'_

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway." Kotsubo said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He continued. "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing with that Mace kid." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" Mizore said.

"Come on, don't be like that." Kotsubo licked his lips. "You did say that you loved me, right?" All of a sudden, it seemed like strange bump growths were forming from his back, as Mizore looked terrified at him. "So whatever I would do to you, it wouldn't matter, right?" He asked her darkly, as sharp tooth grin appeared on his face, as well as dark rings appearing on his already demonic growing face, "So let me have my fun, and nothing bad will happen... I'll make sure no one gives you any hassle ever again."

Suddenly a thundering roar was heard which got the two's attention. Their eyes widened in panic as they saw a large obsidian black dragon with red eyes staring down on them, especially the would-be rapist.

"What the-AARRGGHH!" The teacher was cut off as the dragons jaws came down on him and snatched him off Mizore. The dragon crunched on the fool a few times before spitting him out onto the ground. The teacher was a mangled mess and barely coherent.

" **Hello dead meat. Asmodeus called for your sorry ass and he wants you now."** The dragon said before spewing out fire and burning the fool to ashes.

Mizore looked on in terror as the dragon killed the teacher who'd nearly raped her. She became stiff when the dragon's red eyes then stared at her. She knew she had no chance in hell against an S-Class monster like the dragon. She closed her eyes and awaited her demise only to feel nothing coming her way. When she opened her eyes she saw Mace standing there tapping his feet impatiently.

"About time. I thought you were sleeping on your feet." Mace joked.

"M-Mace?" Mizore asked in confusion.

"Glad to see you're alright." Mace replied.

"W-What about the-" Mizore began.

"Dragon?" Mace cut her off while smirking, "Yeah. That was me."

Mizore widened her eyes in shock. That dragon that saved her was Mace. She didn't see that coming. She also realized that she could have ended up the same as Mr. Kotsubo for what she'd tried to pull on Mace. She suddenly crashed into him with a hug and began apologizing tearfully to him. Mace just rubbed the top of her head, comforting her considering that she was nearly raped and all.

"Mace!" Mace turned his head to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running to the scene. Initially they were concerned when they saw him with Mizore, but when they saw her in her vulnerable state and Mace comforting her they understood what was up.

 **...**

The next day came, and everyone at the club was having a celebration. Thanks to Gin, what Kotsubo did to Mizore was exposed, making him lose his respect from his fellow teachers and ruin his reputation and at the same time saving Mizore from expulsion. Of course there was also the rumor of a dragon on the loose in the area but the teachers decided to keep that in check while they investigated.

"Glad that's over with." Gin said smiling at his members.

"Thanks to the four of you, Mizore's gonna get off without getting expelled." Ms. Nekonome said happily.

"That's good news." Mace said. He soon felt a cold sensation. "Is there a draft or something?" He then noticed that Mizore was hiding behind the opened door. "Mizore?"

Kurumu got up all scared. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" She shouted.

"Hold on. Your hair's different." Moka pointed out.

Mizore entered the room and blushed. "Do you like it?" She asked everyone.

"MEOWWW! It looks super cute on you!" Ms. Nekonome said.

Mace smirked. "Yes, you look great. Heck it fits you quite well."

"Thank you. I feel like I've been completely reborn. So I felt like getting a new look." Mizore said still blushing.

"No kidding. Let's take a pic." Gin said as he took a picture.

"Hey Gin. Great job on getting those pictures." Mace called out, "You saved Mizore with them."

"Yeah, without them we couldn't have proven Mizore's innocence." Moka said smiling at him. "How do you do it?"

Gin laughed. "Well you know me, always got my eyes on the-" He stopped there as pictures began to fall out of his pocket.

"Hey what're these?" Kurumu asked as she picked two of the pictures up. Moka and Yukari decided to see what picture he took. Large veins appeared on Kurumu and Yukari's head as a sweat drop appeared on Moka's. Mace sighed as he knew that Gin fucked up again.

Kurumu and Yukari then started to beat Gin up as he was trying to get away from them.

"Please don't fight!" Ms. Nekonome begged.

"Things worked out pretty well didn't it?" Moka asked Mace.

"Yes. They sure did."

Moka then starts to blush. "Now that that's over, I have been thirsty."

Mace sweat dropped as Moka wrapped her arms around him as he knew what she was going to do next. Mizore hid behind the door watching them. Mace noticed her and she started to blush, and then...

 _ **CHUU!**_

' _I swear Tiamat and Bahamut are laughing at me.'_ Mace thought.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
